The Potion Master's Daughter
by Literate Z
Summary: Severus Snape has a mysterious daughter. Where did she come from? Why is she in Gryffindor? How will this change things? Takes an AU route here and there. First fic. Be gentle!
1. Arrival of Zephyris Snape

_**Thank you for taking a chance on my first public Fan-Fic. I know that Snape is the DA Prof in the sixth book but I liked the sounds of "The Potion Master's Daughter." I thought it helped direct the feel of the story, you know? Um...what else?....Please rate, comment, give constructive criticism. But please be gentle. Oh, and since it's fan fiction, I would appreciate no "lore-nazis." I'm just having fun here. So should you. ^_~ Enjoy!**_

Her heart beat raced as she sat on the steps to the great hall. She would be the oldest student to be sorted, ever. At sixteen Zephyris found herself pulled from her previous school, Durmstrang, and plopped at Hogwarts. She wasn't too terribly shaken by it though. When it went public that the Dark Lord was free and that dark wizards had been boosted from Azkaban, it was only a matter of time before she was summoned here. In a very underground way, she was a high profile target. Just not that many people knew it yet. And to what extent of a target, she was oblivious.

The doors behind her creaked open and she jumped up with a start, turning almost mid air. Her long lazily curly black hair spun about her as her dreamy looking grey eyes met the stern eyes of Prof. McGonagall. Zephyris smoothed her robes and gave the professor a small polite curtsy.

"Good evening Professor," she said. Professor McGonagall looked over Zephyris's face. Her straight nose sat in the middle of her heart shaped face that was framed with a few long tufts of curls that Zephyris tried to pull behind her ears. They returned to her face anyway.

"Good evening dear. " The older woman said. "I expect the first years will be up these steps any second."

"Yes ma'am. I'd expect so." She replied, her voice rung gently in the Great Hall's entrance area; a smooth sound that walked the line between soprano and alto. "The sorting," Zephyris started, "won't I just be placed in Slytherin?"

"I dare say that would necessarily be so." The professor replied. "You have just the same chance of being in any other house. I could just as easily see you in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or even my own house as I could Slytherin. Don't worry. The hat will place you where you belong."

Zephyris nodded but said nothing in reply. She heard the first tentative steps of the first years coming up the way.

"Please stand to the side so you can join them. I don't want them to mistake you for a prefect."

"Yes ma'am." Zephyris pressed herself against the railing of the stairwell as a group of children walked up. She felt horribly out of place in the small sea of heads that bobbed no higher than her chest. A few children looked at her but their attention was quickly taken by the older woman as she began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. When you go through these doors, you will all be sorted and put into houses. While you are here your house will be like…" her voice trailed off in Zephyris's head as her thoughts wandered. She was about to come face to face with some people she had only read about or heard about before. She wondered how she'd be received by her peers. Whether she'd fit in or not. Whether he'd step in…

"Zephyris!"

The voice snapped her from her thoughts. The professor was standing at the door, the group of first years already halfway down the row of tables. Zephyris's stomach lurched as she saw everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry professor…I was lost in thought." Zephyris said as she trotted up behind the group. She could feel the eyes of the students on her as she walked behind the shorties in front of her. 'I know I must stick out like a sore thumb…' she thought. She could hear students' whispering but tried to ignore them. Her silvery eyes scanned the table and met the eyes of Severus Snape. He gave her a small nod and she returned it.

"Come round!" Professor Dumbledore said. "Let us hear the sorting hat's song!" The great old wizard gently sat a much worn hat down on a tall stool and it began to chant. It was a long poem about each house and solidarity. When it finished the great hall burst with applause. "And now, in alphabetical order, the sorting. Professor McGonagall, if you please."

She held up a large scroll and began reading names. "Abbot, Carlie." A short girl came up and sat down in the stool. The hat was placed on her head and then moments later it called out, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table soon erupted with cheers as the students made room for their new housemate. And this went on, student after student until there were a few students left, Zephyris included. She knew she was next.

"Snape, Zephyris."

Whispers filled the great hall as Zephyris sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat down on Zephyris's curls.

"A little old to be a first year," The hat said.

"I've been transferred." Zephyris said.

"I see. I see…hmm…your father was in Slytherin, I'm sure you know that and your mother…well that's rather interesting. Curious indeed. You however are neither your father nor mother. I think you'll do best in…Gryffindor!"

There was hardly any applause. Zephyris looked at Professor Snape as she got off the chair with a horrified look. Snape's arms were crossed and his lips were pressed thinly together. He pointed casually to the Gryffindor table and flicked his finger as it to urge her to sit down with her fellow students. Zephyris nodded and turned to the people who would be like family until she left Hogwarts. There was no space for her with the first years but she saw an empty place setting appear somewhere where the sixth years were sitting. Gritting her teeth, Zephyris made her way to the placing which sat between a girl with bushy brown hair and another boy with dark brown hair and an upturned nose.

"H..Hullo.." Zephyris said as she sat quickly. Before the students around her could reply, McGonagall had continued with the sorting. As soon as she finished, Dumbledore began speaking. He reminded the students about a few rules, welcomed back a very large man named Rubeus Hagrid and then began speaking about the return of the Dark Lord, speaking warnings to the students. Zephyris didn't hear much of it. She was trying to gaze through the place setting, the table, and the stone floor. She was startled by a small paper bird that landed on her plate and unfolded itself.

'Are you really Snape's daughter?' was written on it. Zephyris looked up to see who it was that sent it but all eyes were on her as the food appeared. She scanned the people around her and recognized one or two. She knew Ron Weasley by his red hair and right beside him, Harry Potter. They were right across the table. The other faces were familiar as she had seen them at Diagon alley.

She took a deep breath. "Yes. I am," she said to everyone and no one, then the reached out and took a pitcher of pumpkin juice and filled her goblet. "What a spread, huh?" she said hollowly as she placed the pitcher back. Nobody said anything for a moment. Then the boy a few seats down began to serve himself. Most everyone else followed suit to her relief.

The bushy haired girl turned to Zephyris while she served herself. "I'm, er…Hermione Granger. I'm one of the prefects for Gryffindor. That's Ron. He's another prefect."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Zephyris said. "I'm…heh..well you know who I am." She turned to her left where the brown haired boy was to ask him to pass her something. As their eyes met, she somehow knew him instantly. "Neville Longbottom?"

He looked at her with a confused look, "yes. Have we met?"

She nodded at him. "Yes. Ages ago at St. Mungo 's." she replied. "I was visiting someone and you were visiting…" she paused. "Visiting someone." She finished with a small uncomfortable smile. "We met in the waiting room. It was quite a while ago. I think before either one of us had begun school." She returned her attention to her plate, then to a pie and begun serving herself. She looked up at Harry as she placed the pie server back into the pie. "And I know who you are. You'd have to be daft not to, eh?"

Harry said nothing to her

"Harry!" Hermione whispered. "She was speaking to you."

"I know," Harry said hollowly. He said nothing else but dived into a meat pie.

"Don't worry about it." Zephyris said to Hermione. "If he doesn't want to talk to me, he doesn't want to talk to me. No worries." She looked back to Harry than began eating in silence.

There were snippets of conversation spoken in hushed tones between Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Zephyris could tell that they were speaking amongst themselves in pieces so not to say too much around her. Like she was spying or something. And why shouldn't they? Zephyris was fully aware of her father's reputation. It was merely months ago that Dumbledore had spoken to her personally along with her father and filled her in on a lot of information that she had not been privy to. It had been difficult to look her father in the eye after her told her that he had been a death eater. He didn't divulge much information and she was understanding. She dealt with wizards and students who hated anyone that wasn't pureblooded and she had learned about the Dark Lord's regime but couldn't understand why her father would have been involved. But, like Dumbledore had said to her, that was his past and his secrets that had nothing to do with her. He had also said, during a Snape-absent moment, that sometimes a child has higher expectations of their parents than they should. It was natural to think that your parent would do no wrong. She remember him urging her to understand that though he was her father, Snape was still a fallible human with regrets and secrets just like everybody else.

His secrets were something she was used to. She looked around the room. These kids probably saw him more than she ever got to see him. The few months in the summer and the holidays were spent with him at their flat in London. Sometimes he would bring her to Hogwarts. Sometimes they'd do some traveling. Mostly potions studies he had been conducting himself. She sometimes felt like she tagged along or slowed him down.

As soon as she finished eating, her plate disappeared and she pulled out a small book from her robes. Hermione's gaze slid over to the book, trying to see what it was. Zephyris showed her the cover.

"Exotic and Insanely Hard Potions." She said, smiling sheepishly. "It may come as a surprise, but it's one of my strongest subjects." Hermione nodded silently and seriously. Then Zephyris chuckled. "It was a kind of joke…" Hermione almost laughed pumpkin juice out of her nose as she realized that Zephyris was trying to make light her relation to the potions professor. Ron snickered too. Harry remained involved in his food.

Zephyris jumped at the feeling of hands on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of her father and stood quickly.

"Father!" she said as she put her book down.

"Sit down Zephyris." He said to her in his regular annoyed voice. She sat quickly. "I just came to check on you to see if you were having any trouble with your new…peers…" he looked at Harry, then Ron, then Hermione. "Please don't let yourself be pulled into their trouble making. Hogwarts has high standards for following the rules but you know I have higher."

Zephyris's ears burned red with embarrassment. "Yes father." She said quickly.

"I expect you to keep away from Potter and his friends and focus on your studies. You're not here to cavort with would-be celebrities…"

She looked up at him quickly. "Father, please don't." Her eyes were wide yet slightly aggressive. "I'd rather discuss this with you in private."

"Do not give me reason to have to discuss anything, Zephyris." He said as he patted her shoulders.

"Yes sir." She said to him, respectfully.

"But what you could do for me is help Longbottom with his potions. You'll more than likely be his partner, since there had been an odd number of students and no one wanted to take on the hazard of his potion skills. Luck may have helped him get into Advanced Potions this time but I don't want to see you hurt due to his lack of ingenuity." He looked at Neville who pretended to be oblivious to what was being said.

"I'm sure he passed to Advance Potions because of your teaching, not luck." She replied coolly as she picked up her book. "But I will be mindful. See you tomorrow." She said as she patted her father's hand back.

Snape gave harry and the others a glare then walked off.

"Gonna pay for that…" she muttered to herself, putting her book down. She looked at Neville. "I'm sorry about that."

Neville shook his head and smiled. "no worries." He pushed his plate away. "You didn't have to do that." He told her. People began filing out of the great hall and to dormitories.

"Yes I did." She replied. "Besides, I think he doesn't remember being sixteen."

"I think he remembers just fine…" Harry muttered to himself.

Zephyris looked at him stonily. "What was that, Harry?"

"Nothing." Harry stood, turning to leave.

She watched Ron and Hermione walk off to gather the first years then looked to Harry as if to follow him but he hadn't wasted any time walking off with the rest of the Gryffindors. She tried to follow everyone but though she knew the castle, she didn't know it that well. She felt almost invisible in the rush of people who pushed past her. Feeling alone wasn't new but it didn't look like it was about to be old anytime soon. She sat back on the bench as the last of the students straggled out.

"Ms. Snape, why haven't you gone with the rest of the first years?" asked a voice. Zephyris looked up at McGonagall.

"I don't know." She said. "you don't think that…well, that the hat made a mistake?"

The professor smiled. "Do you feel like you should have been somewhere else?"

"Well…, I mean, my father is head of Slytherin…" she shrugged.

"Come, walk with me to the common room."

Zephyris stood and followed the professor.

"I think the hat places you where you belong. Evidently there are qualities in you that belong in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Zephyris asked as they hopped the vanishing stair.

"Of course. I don't think that your self-doubt suits you though." McGonagall said. "I do know you a little, dear, from time spent here during holidays. When I do speak with your father, he speaks well of your wit and intelligence." Zephyris said nothing. "I know this is going to be awkward but keep your head up. I have faith in our house that they will accept you. Hinkypunk." She said to the fat lady. The picture swung open. Zephyris realized she had not memorized the way here. "Goodnight Ms. Snape." Professor McGonagall walked off. "See you in Transfiguration." She said over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Zephyris said. "Goodnight." And she entered the passage way. Hermione was the first person she saw.

"Zephyris!" she called. "Let me show you where you're sleeping." Thankfully Zephyris followed her to the girls dormitory. "I'm sorry you just kind of got left behind there." She said as she guided Zephyris to an unoccupied four poster bed. "All the rush, you know? I had hoped harry or Neville would have lead you but I guess not."

"I think Neville forgot I didn't know my way around." Zephyris said.

"Our beds are next to each other so we'll probably get to know each other pretty well."

"Actually, I know a little about already. Viktor and I had been pretty close friends and he talked about you non-stop."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Yes, he and I are pen-friends."

"Well he thinks very highly of you." Zephyris said as she began to unpack her things. She made her way to a small cage where a white rat slept. Hermione watched her as she unpacked her own things.

"oh," Hermione said, lifting up a large ginger cat, "this is Crookshanks." Zephyris looked over her shoulder at the cat. "He's my pet. He won't try to attack your rat."

"My rat?" Zephyris said almost insulted. She turned to reveal a very long furry white rat.

"Wait, that's not a rat." Hermione said as she set down Crookshanks on her bed and approached Zephyris. "That's a.."

"It's a ferret." Zephyris smiled and put the white ferret in Hermione's arm. It sniffed at her bushy hair and tried to burrow into it. "Her name is Hermione." Zephyris said to the ferret, then to Hermione, "and her name is Penelope. I call her Pen."

"But you can only have a cat, toad, owl, or rat," said Hermione as she gently pulled Pen from her hair. She smiled down at the white ferret who was rummaging in her robe sleeve.

"Yeah…I know." Zephyris sat on her bed. "They didn't have rules like that at Durmstrang. My owl, Prometheus is in the owlry. You can use him whenever you want. He'll be the great horned owl with the gentle face. You'll know him when you see him." She said.

"Are you nervous about classes?" Hermione asked as she handed back Pen.

"Not to sound full of myself, but no. Not at all. I have found myself to be quite adept at magic. I enjoy reading and research so the studying isn't very hard for me either. There are high standards here. It excites me." She grinned.

Hermione smiled widely back. "Then we'll be spending a lot of time together." She said. "I'm going to the common room to have a chat with Harry. Acting horridly."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Funny, because I don't. Well, I can speculate."

Zephyris pulled off her robes and began working on her left shoe. "Go on. Speculate."

"Harry and your father don't get along. Naturally he'll feel like his safe haven, Gryffindor, has been breached."

"And I think you're spot on." Zephyris said as she tossed her shoes into her trunk. "Its not like I chose my parents. Well…I only know one…but the point is, he's my father and we all make mistake but his mistakes, I haven't' made." She said. "You'll never catch me saying something horrible like mu…m….I can't even say it. I don't understand why there's all this fuss over blood. It's all the same color anyway." She laughed as she pulled off her tie and stockings. "Probably why I'm here though…" she muttered. "You…you know about my father, right?"

"That he used to be..You know." They shared an awkward silence that confirmed the knowledge of Snape's "dark" past.

"Right. Well now that all these death eaters are loose, they'll be hunting down what they think are turncoats, my father, and they'll not stop with him…" her voice drifted off as she laid her folded tie on her night stand. "So, er, here I am!" she said cheerily. Zephyris slid off her bed and began rummaging for night clothes.

"Of course." Hermione said. "That makes sense."

"Indeed…"

"Would you like me to talk to harry?"

"If you want to. I intend to win him over somehow. I'm not a bad person. He'll figure it out."

"He can be pig headed."

"So I've heard." Zephyris said as she tossed her clothes in the hamper and pulled on a long night shift. She pulled a night robe over it and tied the sash. "I'm going to do some reading. I guess I'll see you in the morning or when you come to bed."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight." Zephyris climbed again in her bed with Pen burrowing into her dark curly hair, and began reading a large heavy book.

Hermione found Ron and harry engaged in a violent game of wizard's chest when she entered the common room. She sat beside them and opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Ron.

"Just smash him, dammit!" he yelled at his queen who was refusing to take Harry's knight. She kept casting glances as the king who seemed a little less protected than usual. "Blimey, try something new and they never trust you." He said as he moved a pawn instead.

"Um…hey, about uh, Zephyris." Hermione began.

"Don't want to talk about it." Harry said quickly as he ushered his rook up the board.

"She's really quite nice." Hermione continued. "And it's not her fault that her father is Snape. Besides, the hat put her with us."

"Doesn't mean I have to like her." Harry replied.

"You don't even know her." Hermione countered.

"Well Snape didn't know me and hated me anyway!" Harry snapped back. He cast an exasperated glance at Ron who was prodding his queen again.

"Come on harry…sure he's a git but, I mean, hating her is just as wrong as him hating your dad."

Harry sat silently for a moment as his chess pieces looked up at him for their next command. He prodded his rook to check Ron's king. The rook moved forward hesitantly and checked the king. Ron's queen swooped in and bludgeoned Harry's rook, knocking him off the table and onto the ground. Harry bent to pick it up with a labored sigh.

"It's not that I hate her," he began as he placed the rook in the graveyard, "it's just that I don't trust her." Harry raised his emerald eyes to meet Hermione's. "I don't wish to talk about it further." He said simply. "I have other things that I need to talk to you about."

Hermione sighed. "But the hat put her here." She continued.

"Maybe the had was bewitched by Snape." Harry told her. "Maybe he charmed it or something to get her in here to spy. Maybe it has something to do with what Malfoy is up to."

"Or maybe she asked to be in Gryffindor because she didn't want Slytherin. You know," she said, "like someone else we know."

Harry glared at her. "Don't compare her to me. If she asked, I'm sure it's because he made her do it. Besides…" he said, dropping his eyes back to the chess board. "Besides, she reminds me of someone…"

"Who?" Ron asked.

Harry opened his mouth and was about to speak but then snapped it shut. "Never mind. I think I'm just tired, really…"

"How's your nose?" asked Hermione.

"it's fine." Harry said. "I'm going to bed." Harry quickly stood and with a flick of his wand, stowed the chess set.

"Hey! We weren't done here!" Ron yelled. Harry didn't reply. Instead he stormed up to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"He's got a point." Ron said to her. "Snape may be using her."

Hermione glared at him, opened her book, and then began to read. Ron frowned, "well he might!" he snapped at her as he stood up and walked off.

_**Woo! First chapter done! I hope you liked it. Ch. 2 is under way! ^_~**_


	2. Morning disquiet

**_Hey everyone! Chapter two is up! obviously. hehee. Thanks to everyone who is reading! I'm trying to stay close to HP:HBP and trying to weave Zephyris's story as well so bear with me. ^_^ I dunno if this is necessary but here we go. DISCLAIMER: all Harry Potter characters are not my property. I didn't make them up. ....wish I did though. heheee ^__^ anyway, Enjoy chapter two.**_

The next morning they were looking over their lists for which classes to take. The room was buzzing with the change in some staff.

"That can't be right…" Harry said.

"No…that's just wrong." Said Ron.

"But he made that comment about Neville and potions." Said Hermione.

"Oh wow." Said Zephyris as she sat beside Hermione. "My dad is teaching defense against the dark arts." She poured some orange juice. "good for him. He's been wanting that forever."

All three looked at her as if she has sprouted antlers.

"What in the bloody hell are you smoking?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"How can you be happy about that?" Ron said for him.

"Easily," Zephyris replied gently. "he's my dad."

Ron looked back down at the list. "Slughorn? Who is he?"

"The new professor, Ron," harry told him. "Remember…." He spoke through his teeth quietly. "_We talked about this earlier_."

"Oh yeah…" Ron looked at Zephyris then looked away.

"Honestly," Zephyris huffed. She picked up her books and her bag. "I never did anything to any of you." She said calmly as she stood. "You don't have any reason to be so cold!" Zephyris snatched her list and walked off to Professor McGonagall to get her classes in order.

Hermione looked at the two boys. "She's right." And with that, she walked off after Zephyris.

"Both of them," Ron said as he bit into a sausage, "mental." Harry nodded and looked after the two girls walking away. His eyes drifted across the hall and met with Severus Snape who was talking to Dumbledore. Harry got the feeling that Snape had seen the whole thing. Something about the look on Snape's face. It wasn't his regular look of distain. It was a deeper shade of hate. Harry held Snape's sour gaze for a moment then looked back to his food.

"What do you think you'll be taking?" Ron asked.

"You know, I think I'll continue that notion of being an Auror," Harry said to him. During the surprise in breakfast and the excitement of everything, Harry had forgotten about the E he had received in potions that had previously thwarted his chances at becoming an Auror. Slughorn would definitely take in him into the class. At least he hoped. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Have you selected your classes?"

Ron shook his head, mouth full of eggs. Harry looked down at his paper.

"I..well… I wanted to take the classes for becoming an Auror but my O.W.L. score for potions…"

The transfiguration professor looked at his list. "Your score will be more than fine for Professor Slughorn." She said.

"Really?" Harry exclaimed. "I don't have books or supplied for that class though."

"I'm sure he wouldn't be opposed to lending some to you. And yes, you too Mr. Weasley." She looked at Ron who was pointing to himself as he shoveled more food into his mouth. Her attention turned back to Harry. "The required classes for being an Auror, then?"

"Yes Professor." Harry said, his stomach turning with excitement. "I think Ron wants them too." Ron nodded, still with eggs.

"Very well then." Professor McGonagall said as she tapped their schedules with the tip of her wand. "Oh, here." She said, handing Harry a tight scroll. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you professor" he said as he took it.

"Right then, I'll see you two in class." She moved on to Neville who was having trouble deciding and began to speak with him.

"No Trelawney!" Ron cheered, his mouth finally empty.

"Yeah, but Snape for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry mumbled.

"Speaking of the Dark Arts, mate, Zephyris. Where in the bloody hell did she come from?" Ron asked as he began on some toast.

"I dunno.." harry said as he ate as well. "And why is she here? There must be something going on that involves her."

"Why do you think so?" Ron asked.

"Because she's here where she can be watched and not where she used to be."

"I bet Hermione will get the information out of her." Ron said. "They're getting along real well. In fact, I bet Ginny could too. You know that unless Ginny is with Dean," Ron interjected a look of disgust, "that she's with Hermione."

"Right." Harry said. "And if they're with Zephyris, they might get some information on her. But what about Malfoy?"

"What about him."

"You remember" harry said. He reminded Ron about the incident on the train where Draco had been talking about tasks set too him.

"Oh yeah." Ron said. "When he petrified you and broke your nose."

"Exactly. I need to find out what he's doing because whatever it is, it can't be good. Especially with his father in Azkaban and Voldemort, _quit cringing like that!_ And with Voldemort less than happy about what happened at the ministry."

Ron looked at his schedule. "Hey, we have a few free periods now!" he said. "That's great! You can start planning the trials for the Quidditch tryouts! I better get some practice in."

"Don't be dense. You were in last year and I think you're better than anyone out there." Harry told Ron. It was mostly true. Ron smiled.

"Thanks harry." He finished off his food and gathered his things. "So, that scroll?"

"Oh! That's right." Harry opened it and read quietly to himself. "He wants me to come to his office on Saturday."

"Well that should be interesting." Ron said as they began to walk back to their common room.

"It should be." Harry said with a smile. The prospect of getting to spend time with Dumbledore was most thrilling. It made him feel good that someone like Dumbledore wanted him around. Even if it was for school.

When they arrived in the common room, they found it buzzing with their class mates who had an off period too. Hermione was nose deep in a book on a large overstuffed chair that was beside a very large window. On the window was Zephyris, curled up in the window seat. Her robes were splayed about as she sat with her legs slightly tucked beneath her. He looked to be reading as well as a white ferret flopped around beside her in the sun light, playing with something shiny. Neither she nor Hermione noticed Ron and Harry enter.

The two boys walked up to her and harry bend down to whisper at her. As his head sunk to hers, something caught his eye. It was a silvery photograph that laid in a large book-like locket that was in the hands of Zephyris. The man looked like…

He immediately forgot what he was going to say to Hermione and found himself jumping over the arm of the chair to her. Pen, the white ferret jumped high in the air, startled at Harry's rush to get close. Zephyris looked up just as Pen ran into her lap. Her eyes met Harry's and she snapped the locked shut with lightning speed.

"What is that?" Harry demanded.

"It's a scared ferret!" Zephyris snapped as she pulled herself into a cross legged position. "You startled her, bounding over Hermione like that!" She looked at Hermione and Ron who were looking on with confusion.

"That's a cool ferret." Ron said as he tried to get a closer look. Zephyris handed him the shaking tube of fur. "I remember that one time where Malfory got turned into a ferret. Best day of my life. I didn't know you could have ferrets."

"You can't," Zephyris said. "I had already had him when I was at Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang!" Ron exclaimed. "Do you know Viktor?" Hermione scoffed.

Zephyris smiled at him. "Actually he and I were friends."

"Blimey, that's awesome. He was her for the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"So was I."

"You were?"

"I stayed on the ship mostly though." She said disappointedly. "I mostly came to visit my father."

Harry sighed impatiently. "No, I mean, that picture thing" he said loudly, trying to break up the conversation. He looked at her, trying to locate it on her so he could point it out but it wasn't in her hand. "You were just looking at a locket or something."

"oh." She replied. "It's a photo album locket." She said as she seemed to make it appear with a flick of her hand, "and it's private." She snapped as she made it disappear with another flick.

"But…" Harry looked at her, his eyes full of intensity. Zephyris's hardened face faltered under his heavy gaze.

"B...But what?"

"You had a picture of…" _my godfather _"of Sirius Black." Harry said with much difficulty.

Zephyris looked away and scooped up her ferret. "I also have a picture of one of the weird sisters, a cutting of myself from the school paper at Durmstrang, And autographed picture of Ludo Bagman and a few other random things. I just have pictures of random famous people I may have met or was curious about!" She jumped off of the seat. "I'm allowed to have pictures." She put the back of her hand against his cloaked shoulder and gave him a push to clear her way. Then she walked past them and out of the portrait hole.

Ron clapped slowly. "Nice." He said. "Now she'll tell us _all_ her secrets."

Hermione looked at harry. "Why can't you just leave her alone? Don't you have more things to be worrying about? Aside from what she's looking at."

"But she had a picture of Sirius." Harry said, looking out the window. He felt the familiar lump travel up his throat. He pushed it down. "I dunno…I guess I just thought."

Ron and Hermione said nothing. Hermione's thin hand came to rest on Harry's knee. "Hey," she said, "We're still here." She told him. "I know it's not the same as him but we're still here, ok?" Hermione waited for him to draw his arm away or say something pointed as he usually did when she appealed to his emotion but for the moment, he didn't. He just took a deep breath and casually pushed her arm off of him with a smile.

"Thanks Hermione." He said. He gave a weak smile to Ron and her then looked as if he remembered something. "I've got a meeting with Dumbledore on Saturday."

Hermione closed her book. "I wonder what that's about?"

"Well, he mentioned me taking private lessons."

"Private lessons!" Ron yelled, then quieted himself. "I mean, that's cool! I wonder what kind of awesome stuff he's going to show you! You have to show us!"

Harry nodded but his thoughts weren't' there. They were with the picture of Sirius in Zephyris's album locket. _Why would she want a picture of Sirius?_ He shook the thought and dove back in his conversation with his two best friends.

Zephyris found herself wandering the courtyard alone in the morning hours. The air filled her lungs and her nose with smells of grass and trees. Hogwarts was so different from her old school. IT was always snowy, cold, and dark at Durmstrang. She didn't always mind but Zephyris always longed for a little spring or fall while she attended there. She sat on some stone railing that overlooked the vast country side and the lake.

Being separated from the one or two friends she may have had at Durmstrang and forced into this where the only people she really knew were a few professors and her father, who was probably teaching right now, weighted down her heart. She knew she was lonely though she didn't want to admit it. She set down Pen in the grass and the ferret took off after a few leaves. Zephyris watched for a moment then pulled out the locket book.

**_Chapter three should be up shortly. It just felt better to have this chapter and the next separated. I think you'll see why when 3 is up. Againk thanks for reading!**_


	3. The Visitors

_** Hey hey! Chapter three up! I used a few lines straight from HP:HBP book and i'm sure you'll recognize them. If not, *shrug* no big. Just wanted to give credit where credit was due and say that i didn't create HP yadda yadda disclaimer stuff. you know the drill. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. It took me a little while to finish it and I realized that I didn't mention Snape and Zephyris living on Spinner's End in the fist chapter. I'll have to go fix that. Enjoy!**_

The silver locket book, no larger than a small paperback novel and no thicker than her finger, gleamed in the morning light. Zephyris turned it over, as she had so many times before, turned it back and searched the silver casing that was cast in ornate patterns. There was a tarnished name plate in the middle but it looked as if the name had been taken off forceful with magic. The locket posed such a mystery for her. Especially because she had no idea how she had gotten it. She had a vague idea who had given it to her but as to why it was given, Zephyris couldn't even imagine. She thought back to the night she found it among her trunk wrapped in a handkerchief with a note. A dreary night this past summer when her and her father were visited at their humble home on Spinner's End by two witches; Zephyris remembered back.

_That summer, a man who her father called "Wormtail" stayed with them. Zephyris had been harshly instructed by her father to never speak to the man. She didn't mind at all. The squat servile little man reminded her of a rat and she was glad to not have to talk to him. In fact, he ignored her all together. It was almost as if he was unaware of her presence in the house. But that too was not all together unusual. Her father kept a quiet house. It was usually tidy yet empty with one in school and the other teaching abroad. Zephyris inhabited the attic of the house that her father had transformed into a lovely bedroom for her. The level below was a guest bedroom where Wormtail stayed and her father's bedroom as well. The lowest level, the sitting room that was more like a library, the kitchen and dining room, and a sun room that her father enchanted to not take sunlight in for his potion work. _

_Zephyris had lived her all her life, except when she was at school. During her younger years when she didn't attend a wizarding academy, she lived here with a nanny._

_During that summer evening she had been tracking the wind while standing on her little balcony with an anemometer that she had found in a muggle store. It fascinated her the way it did things without magic. This evening she could tell that a storm was rolling in before she had heard the thunder. A mist had just come on the wind, settling over the houses and the river beyond like a grey blanket. She could hear the music from the wireless set that was gently playing the Weird Sister's latest album. Her father didn't approve of the music but he didn't mind as long as she kept it down. _

_As she dipped her head down to record the anemometer's readings, something caught her eye. Actually, some one. Down at the far end of the rapidly darkening street were two robed figures darting in and out of the lamp light. Zephyris went back into her room and doused the lamp light, cloaking herself in darkness then returned to the balcony to watch the two figures. One seemed to be chasing the other almost. They would catch up to the first one, stop them, then the first one would go ahead a little farther until the other caught up again. _

_But robed? The only place they could possibly be going was here. Zephyris went to the trap door that lead down to the hallway of the second floor and lowered it. Laying on her stomach, she poked her head down, her curly black hair falling in waves behind her. _

"_Father!" she called out. There was no answer. "Father!" she called louder. There were footsteps behind her and she strained to turn her head. She felt a hand brush her curtain of hair aside._

"_What are you yelling for and…why are you dangling from the trap door?" Severus snapped. _

_Zephyris smiled at him. "There are two robed people coming up the street," she told him. There was a loud knock on the door. Someone had hit the knocker. "Just thought you should know."_

_He sighed but gave her a small smile back. "Thank you Zephyris." He patted her cheek began descending the stairs. "And stop dangling. You'll break your neck."_

_Zephyris pulled herself back up into her room and ran to the balcony to hear who it was that had arrived on their doorstep. As she peeked over the balcony she saw the door crack open shedding light on a very pale and blonde woman. She was very pretty but looked very worried. The other person was another woman with dark hair in tight curls that fell everywhere. She too was pale and looked like she needed sleep. She heard her father address them as Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Bellatrix Lestrange! Zephyris let out a gasp then clasped her hands around her mouth. She pulled away just in time for Bellatrix to miss her as she peered up at the balcony, hearing something. Zephyris crawled back into the window to her room, drew the curtains and turned on the lamp. That woman…She was one of the escapees from Azkaban! But why was she here? Was her father in danger? Wasn't that woman in league with he-who-must-not-be-named? Put in Azkaban for countless tortures and evils._

_Zephyris's heart pounded as her mind rushed about with worst case scenarios. As soon as she calmed herself, curiosity took over in waves. Perhaps she could accidentally go down there and find out what was going on. Her ear twitched, picking up the tap tap of the rain that had just begun to come down. Zephyris went to her dresser and picked up her brush. She ran it through her hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. Then she pulled on her tennis shoes and let herself down the trapdoor ladder into the hall. _

_As she made her way to the staircase and down it to the hall that connected the sitting room at the front of the house and the dining room she could hear voices. Suddenly Wormtail came rushing out of the sitting room, nearly knocking her over, muttering some choice words about her father. He dashed into the kitchen and began noisily gathering cups. _

_She could hear a woman, Bellatrix she assumed, arguing with her father about something. It was hard to hear. She inched forward and again was almost knocked over by Wormtail who rushed back into the room. He exited again, brushing her. He stopped and turned to look at her but was almost looking through her. _

"_Must be my imagination…" he muttered as he turned and walked up the stairs. Zephyris huffed. What a rude little man! She shrugged and returned to eavesdropping. She could hear someone raising their voice from time to time but what was being said wasn't clear. If she could only get closer…_

_Zephyris edged to the door way and pressed herself against the wall, straining to listen as the adults spoke in hushed voices._

"_But through all these years, " she heard her father say, "he has never stopped trusting Severus Snape, and therein lies my great value to the Dark Lord." Zephyris frowned in confusion. What in the hell was he talking about? The conversation shifted to the other woman, Narcissa. The woman spoke softly and Zephyris could barely make out what was bind said._

"_Draco should be proud!" Zephyris heard Bellatrix say. "The dark lord is granting him a great honor. And I will say this for Draco: He isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect—" She was cut off by the other woman crying loudly. _

_Zephyris walked back to the kitchen. None of this had anything to do with her. She was smart enough to know sensitive information when she heard it. This was private. It must be her father's work with the Order. As complicated as it was, the Headmaster at Hogwarts had informed her that it would be confusing if she heard her father speaking to people about Voldemort. This must have been one of those times. _

"_Trust your father to do the right thing." He had told her in the great office he inhabited in Hogwarts._

_Zephyris began making herself a sandwich, trying not to listen in anymore. Anytime anything came up about Voldemort or the order or anything like that, Zephyris always found herself cold with fear. Her hands shook as she spread mustard on the rye bread. _

"_You should be proud!" Bellatrix yelled in the other room. Zephyris dropped her knife, startled and it clattered loudly into the porcelain sink. _

"_Wormtail!" Her father yelled. "Will you keep it down in there! Quit eating all of the food you worthless sack of skin!" _

_Zephyris cringed and walked to the doorway of the sitting room. "It was me." She said as she stood in the door way, plate in hand. "I'm sorry."_

_Both women jumped up, wands flying. "Who is she!?" Bellatrix yelled. Zephyris cried out and dropped the plate as she drew her wand with one hand and threw up her arm to as if to shield herself. The plate shattered onto the floor. _

"_Put your wands away, all of you!" Severus barked as he stood. Narcissa put her wand away immediately while Bellatrix kept hers out._

"_Bella, put your wand away. " narcissi said, looking at Zephyris, "That girl can't be any older than my Draco." Her voice waivered._

"_Who is she, Severus? A servant?" Bellatrix asked._

_Zephyris put her wand away in the back pocket of her jeans and looked at Bellatrix with an insulted scowl. "I live here." She said, "Severus Snape is my father." Bellatrix lowered her wand._

"_Your father?" she echoed. She looked at Snape whose face looked oddly blank._

"_yes," He said. "Zephyris, come here." In two steps, he made it to her and grabbed her wrist rough enough for her to know she was in trouble but not rough enough for anyone to notice. "This is my daughter, Zephyris Snape." He said to the two women. "Zephyris, this is Bella Malfoy and her sister Narcissa Malfoy."_

"_P…Pleased to meet you both." Zephyris said with a gentle curtsey. _

"_Why, she is much prettier than you." Bellatrix said. _

"_I should hope so…" Severus replied._

"_I didn't know you had a daughter." Narcissa said, her voice still shaky as if she would burst into tears at any moment. _

"_It wasn't widely publicized."_

"_Why not?" asked Bellatrix. "Is she a…." Bellatrix gasped. "She's a mudblood?!" She shrieked._

"_For god's sake no, you silly woman!" Severus said. "Her mother died a few months ago and she was sent here to live with me."_

"_Who was her mother?" Bellatrix asked warily. Zephyris knew her father was weaving some lies. Did this woman know too? "I don't remember you being with anyone."_

"_My personal life has traditionally been my own business…" Snape said in his trademark cool and annoyed tone. _

_The next question came from Narcissa, "but why isn't she attending Hogwarts?" _

_Severus sighed and gave Zephyris a short glare, "I didn't want her to be in the same school with that annoying little bastard Harry Potter." He said. "Besides, I preferred her education at Durmstrang for obvious reasons."_

"_Their dark arts program, I assume?" Bellatrix asked. _

"_So not all your brains were addled." Snape replied. _

_Narcissa stood up again and had taken Zephyris's hand in her's. She was looking at Snape. "You understand then." She began. "You understand what it's like to have a child! Please! As a father, help me!"_

_There was an uneasy silence and Zephyris extricated her hand from Narcissa's. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your meeting." She mumbled. "I'll excuse myself."_

"_Yes Zephyris." Severus said as he flicked his wand at the broken plate. It flew to his hand repaired. "Take this with you and please stay in your room."_

"_Yes sir." She turned to the two women. "A pleasure to meet you both." She curtseyed again and left before anyone else could say anything. Hurriedly she cleaned her mess in the kitchen and back upstairs. As she pulled the trapdoor down she heard footsteps coming up. _

_Zephyris turned to meet the eyes of Bellatrix._

"_You know who I am, don't' you?" the woman said. Zephyris's skin prickled as the other woman grasped her wrist._

"_I know you just from meeting you, ma'am."_

"_Your father doesn't' think I know who you are." She said cryptically. "But I do."_

_Zephyris tried to pull her arm away but Bellatrix held it tighter. _

"_Do you know who I am?" she hissed, her eyes almost mad._

"_You..You're Bellatrix—"_

"_Lestrange." They said in unison._

"_Good good," Bellatrix said. "You do know." She squeezed Zephyris's arm even harder. "If you tell anyone I was here tonight, I will track you down and punish you for being a naughty little girl. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes." Bellatrix wrung her arm even harder, "Ouch! YES! Yes I understand!" Zephyris's eyes widened in fear. "Please let me go. You're hurting me."_

_The older woman released Zephyris's arm. "Am I?" she asked airily. "I'm so sorry dear." Bellatrix turned to walk away. "Just remember, do not cross the Dark Lord, Zephyris." And with that, she left down the steps. Zephyris dashed up her ladder and pulled the trap door shut. About thirty minutes later she heard her father's voice bellowing up at her._

"_Zephyris! Get down here!"_

_With the quickness, she made her way to the sitting room where her father stood alone. As soon as she was within arm's reach, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you were in tonight? ANY!? You put both of us in danger!!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Zephyris cried, cringing in her father's hands. "Why are you yelling at me?"_

_Severus looked at his daughter then pulled her tightly, hugging her. "You little idiot." He said gently. "The dark lord doesn't know you exist. He wasn't supposed to!" His voice faltered slightly. Zephyris looked up at him confusedly. He rarely hugged her let alone sounded worried. "If I cross him or if anything should happen to me, he'll come after you just as he is trying to come after Dra—" Severus stopped himself. "You know who that woman was, don't you?"_

"_Yes…she's the one who escaped Azkaban. She killed Sirius Black." Zephyris pulled away a little to look at her father. His face was paler than usual and the lines in his face and on his brow were especially defined by worry. _

"…_Yes." He said. "She will tell him you exist and I'll have to explain to him why no one knows about you."_

_Zephyris's eyes widened and she forcefully pulled away from him. "Wait, Why are you talking to the Dark Lord!? What is this all about!!?" she yelled._

"_Calm down!" he growled back at her. "_Muffliato!"_ he said, making sure they weren't overheard. "I need to use my previous connection with the Dark Lord to help the order. It seems bad from where you're standing but by staying in his good graces I can help."_

"_So by doing a little bad you can do a lot of good?"_

"_Basically, yes."_

_Zephyris wrung her hands. "But what if something goes wrong? What if you get hurt? What if…what if he finds out?"_

_Snape looked away for a moment, then back at her. "Those are all rational and real fears, Zephyris. But no matter what, you'll be protected by the order."_

"_I don't want protection! I want you to be ok!" she cried, bursting into tears._

_Severus looked at her and sat down. "Stop that childish crying." He said coldly. "I won't talk to you while you're carrying on that way."_

"_But what if—"_

"_I said stop!" _

_Zephyris quieted herself and sat down where the two witches had sat in the room, across from her father. "I know you didn't want me but please understand that I—"_

"_Don't say that, Zephyris." He snapped. "That's not true." Severus leaned back in his chair. "You will attend Hogwarts this year." He said as he flicked his want to her open trunk in the corner. Her maroon Durmstrang robes flew out and settled beside them. "We'll have to you new robes and I'll send Prometheus to Dumbledore informing him."_

"_but I don't—"_

"_Enough." He said. "You have to. Perhaps if you hadn't been nosing around earlier you could have returned to Durmstrang but now, for your safety, you must attend Hogwarts. It's the best place for you right now. You may not write your friends informing them where you have gone. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes sir…"_

"_And from now on, if you are not invited to a meeting or conversation of mine, assume that you are to keep away. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_They sat in silence for a moment. The only sound was the storm raging outside._

"_Can you wait till the storm clears before you send Prometheus?" she asked. The thought of her beloved owl flying through this storm made her shiver._

"_Yes. That's fine." He stood up. "Start gathering your things for school and sort them. We'll be leaving to Diagon alley in a few days, then after that we'll be spending the rest of the summer at Hogwarts."_

"_Yes sir." She said. Zephyris stood and looked at him. She was still trembling from everything. "Father, I…" she started as he had turned to walk out. Severus paused and looked over his shoulder._

"_What is it?"_

_She threw caution to the wind as she did something she hadn't done since she was small. Zephyris ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, buring her head in his chest. "Father, I love you." She said as she held him tightly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_His body stiffened for a moment. It had been a while since his daughter had hugged him so tightly. She was usually so independent due to their constant separation. She must have been genuinely scared. In a very uncharacteristic moment, he held her back, resting his cheek on her head. "I love you too. Don't be scared, Zephyris."_

_She said nothing but nodded, feeling safe for the moment in his arms. _

"_Alright, now do as your told." He said releasing her. He turned and left the room. Zephyris went to her trunk to begin emptying it when she saw something that must have been uncovered by her robes as they zoomed out. _

_It was something the size of a small book but thin, wrapped in a gold handkerchief with the letters SB elaborately sewn in. She removed the handkerchief and saw the locket book. _

"_What the?..." she muttered as she opened it. A small bit of parchment fell out with a few words scribbled onto it. It read 'the weeds removed. The weeds to be removed.'_

_There were many pictures in the locket. Some with names. Some without. She recognized Sirius' picture, a picture of a woman she had met a few times named Tonks but that was about it. As she flipped through, she found herself looking at her own picture. The hair on her neck stood up as she tried to snatch it out of the locket. Some magic must have kept it there for her fingers couldn't pry it out._

_At the end of the parade of pictures was another bit of parchment. 'to be or not to be a weed?'_

_Zephyris closed the locket and tossed it back into her trunk. She thought of telling her father but then didn't. He had enough to worry about than some prank someone was probably pulling on her from school. _

Students began filling the courtyard, pulling her from her memories. From across the yard a tall blonde boy walked up to her with two large stupid looking boys. He stopped in front of her and put his hand out.

"My mother said she met you over the summer." He said. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Zephyris stood, recognizing Narcissa in this boy's features. She grasped his hand and shook it. "Zephyris Snape. Pleased to meet you."

"dreadful about you being in Gryffindor." He said to her.

"I was surprised, to be honest." She told him. "I thought I'd be put in my father's house."

"You would have thought so, huh?" he replied. "Pity, now you're stuck with Potter, Weasley and that mudblood Granger. Your clothes will never get the stench out." His two friends chuckled.

"Please, don't use such language." She said, "I'm a lady."

"Well you should understand that there are some people you don't want to associate with." He told her. "I mean, we can still be good chums."

"no not at all." She said. "Just please, don't use that language around me. I'd appreciate it."

"What, are you some sort of a blood traitor?" he asked with a smirk.

"Did I say I was?" she retorted. "I just don't enjoy flaunting my lineage, that's all."

"why not? That's what it's for." He laughed.

Zephyris just smiled serenely and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "not to break up a pleasant conversation, but I must be going to class." She said as she spotted Neville.

"Walk with us. We're probably going to the same place."

"another time, Draco. I've just seen Longbottom and I need to ask him a question about our password. Goodbye!" she quickly walked off, following after Neville.

Draco watched her go. "I think my aunt was right. I bet she is a mudblood too." He said.

**_I really hope you liked it! comments are welcome! please don't flame me, ok? ^_^() Again, if you're going to berate me with HP lore, please don't. I'm just having some fun. ^_~ CH4 up soon!**_


	4. Jinxed

_**Number Four up and running! Thanks everyone for reading, adding, and subscribing to updates! I'm so glad that you all are liking it! Also thanks to everyone who's commented or sent me constructive criticism. I appreciate it very much! Now on with Ch.4. Beware that I may have tweaked some rules of spell using. Also, a few scenes will sound familiar to the book because I swiped them and twisted them to my will. Muahahaa!! again with the disclaimer: I didn't create the Harry Potter Universe but damn, I wish I did. Enjoy!**_

Zephyris caught up with Neville as he was entering the castle.

"Hey, wait up!" she called. Neville turned to her and gave her a small smile as he slowed his walk. She pushed her hair back and straightened her bag. "Are you going to Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah." He replied. "You heard that your father is teaching, right?" She noticed his voice had an air of disappointment or dread.

"That's right. Why is everyone so upset about this?" she asked him. "I'm happy he's finally getting to do what he's been longing to do."

Neville gave her a look that said he didn't mean to insult. She picked up on it. "Is he often rude to you?" she asked him.

As they neared the classroom, he hesitated to talk. "Well…yes…er…I mean no. Well…." He fidgeted with his book bag and looked to the ground. "Sometimes." He finally said quietly. Then louder, "But don't tell him I said that, alright? I don't need him teasing me more."

"I wouldn't dream of telling him, Neville. Besides," she said, "I wouldn't betray the trust of my house mates. Heck, "She said with a sigh. "You're the only one who would talk to me aside from Hermione." She poked her head inside of the classroom. It was almost full. "We should get in." she said. "I'd hate to be late on the first day."

"Right." Neville replied. They walked in together, Neville chatting happily about a plant he was caring for as a special project for Professor Sprout. They took seats together behind Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They sat beside a boy from their house named Seamus. He gave her a half hearted smile and moved his books over to give her and Neville room.

Zephyris leaned over her desk and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Hey," she said in a low voice. "How was ancient runes?"

Hermione turned to Zephyris with an excited yet exasperated look, "wonderful! I was just telling Harry and Ron that I was given a load of homework though. Nothing I can't handle." She said with a small smirk. "To be expected, huh?"

"In the sixth year, I'd think so." Zephyris said, "I should have taken more classes."

"Go talk to Professor McGon—" She was cut off by a hand coming down hard on her desk. Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat and whipped around to see Professor Snape glowering down at her.

"Class has begun Miss Granger, Miss Snape. Do quiet yourselves. Something I'd expect from this insufferable know it all but you, Zephyris, I hope you didn't' act this way when you attended Durmstrang." He said as he drew himself up. "Five points each from Gryffindor."

Harry stole a glare at her over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" she mouthed to him.

Professor Snape threw himself into a speech about the class he was about to teach. Something about tests and defending themselves against a many headed monster or something. Her mind was somewhere else for the moment. She tried to focus but the drone of his voice was lulling. Her mind drifted to the night when Bellatrix and Narcissa were at the house. Why had he introduced Bellatrix with a fake name? Surely he'd know that Zephyris would recognize her. Maybe he'd hoped that he tricked her into thinking that she was safe?

Zephyris was jerked from her thoughts but stifled laughter from Draco's group. She jumped back into the lecture just in time to hear her father take a jab at Harry for lacking brain power. Zephyris sighed and began twirling her hair with her wand, turning her lazy coil from black to yellow then to red and then to green.

"Today we will be practicing jinxes and shields. Rudimentary for some I'm sure," he cast a glare at Harry, "but again, fame can't get you everywhere. We'll be practicing them silent. Everyone pick a partner."

People began pairing up with each other. Hermione paired with Ron. Zephyris was about to ask Neville to pair with her when her father stepped in.

"Zephyris, please pair up with Mr. Potter. Show him what real knowledge in dark arts and the defense of dark arts is, will you?" Zephyris went very red in the cheeks. Everyone stared at her as he made this comment about her Dark Arts knowledge. "Well then?"

"Yes sir." She said and she immediately looked at Harry. "Shall we?"

"Fine." He said noncommittally. With a flick of his wand, Professor Snape cleared the room of all desks, stacking them neatly to either side. Their book bags were all piled up at the back of the room.

"Alright, one person attempts to jinx, the other to shield. Spread out and no talking!"

Zephyris looked at Harry. "Er…shall we to the back of the room?"

"Whatever." He replied. Zephyris nodded and walked to the back of the classroom.

"So, what kind of wand core are you using?"

"Phoenix feather." He said as he assumed the stance.

"Ah, interesting, I'm using—" she didn't get to finish her sentence. Zephyris found herself writhing on the floor in a fit of giggles. "Oh you bastard!" she laughed, "You didn't even wait till I was ready!" With much concentration, she silently threw a jimmy-leg jinx at him. Harry's legs began spasming in a fit of strong muscle twitches that knocked him down. She counter jinxed herself then gave him one. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Get up." She said coldly. "You did that on purpose."

"Of course I did." He said. "The dark wizards don't wait for you to be ready. But I'm sure you know that already." He told her as he flicked his wand at her. She countered with a shield and the jinx flew off.

"How dare you!" Zephyris flicked her wand at him. Harry tried to block but couldn't get his shield charm up in time. He began spewing large amounts of pink foam. Harry tried to counter the jinx but couldn't. Zephyris did it for him. "Are you ready to play fai—" she blocked another spell. And another. "you're muttering them!" she whispered, realizing that the reason he couldn't pull off a jinx while spewing foam was because he couldn't make a noise.

Snape walked by and watched. Then he let out a long sigh. "Potter, this is how you effectively jinx someone." He pointed his wand at harry but before he could do much else harry yelled out.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand went flying out of his hand.

Zephyris's face blanched. "A…Accio father's wand!" and the dark slender piece of mahogany flew to her hand.

"I said silently, Potter!" Snape hissed. "Did you not hear me?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Yes _sir._"

Harry replied instantly, "You don't have to call me sir, professor." Several people gasped including Hermione and Zephyris.

Professor Snape's dark eyes widened. "Detention. Saturday." He said coldly. "I do not take cheek from anyone….not even _the chosen one_." He took his wand from Zephyris and with a flick, everyone's bags were being hurled at them and desks were flying back in place. "Two feet on the theory of unspoken spells. Class dismissed."

Zephyris rushed out after Hermione who rushed out after Harry and Ron.

"That was bloody spectacular!" Ron exclaimed as they walked back to their dormitories to drop of their bags before lunch.

"That was stupid!" Hermione yelled. "Why did you do that?"

Zephyris grabbed Harry's sleeve. "Harry!" she called. Harry stopped and turned to her, snatching his sleeve from her grip.

"What?" He barked in her face, his green eyes gleaming. "What!?"

Zephyris looked at him hard, finding she was only a few inches shorter than he. "Why would you say something so disrespectful!?" she shrieked. "I would never DREAM of saying something like that to him! "

"He was going to jinx me!' Harry yelled.

"So what!?" she yelled back. "I've been jinxing you all morning! You' have been used to it! Besides, he wasn't going to hurt you! It's defense against the dark arts! How will you learn if you don't' get jinxed once in a while?"

"Well I—"

She cut him off, "You know, I was excited about meeting you. Real excited about it, despite all the tripe my father spoke about you. I wanted to believe you were just misunderstood! But after the way you've treated me in such a short amount of time and after seeing how you treat my father, I'm beginning to believe that you're a self important prat!"

Before harry could reply Hermione jumped in. "Zephyris, I know how it looks and I'm not condoning Harry's exceedingly daft actions but it's not like that. Harry isn't like that." She said calmly.

"I don't need you to defend me against her." Harry said.

Zephyris frowned. "Too good for the friends who will obviously stand up for you no matter what?" she growled. "It must be nice being famous, Harry."

"Oh do you want this?" he yelled back at her. "Do you think you could shoulder all of this?"

"Stop being a martyr!" she snapped back. "And yeah! I think I could! I could and I wouldn't be acting like a complete jack-ass while doing it!" She clenched her wand in her robes. "Yeah, You're special, I'm special, We're all BLOODY SPECIAL! You need to get over yourself. You're not the only one without parents! "

"Don't talk about my parents!" Harry yelled. He felt himself torn between never hitting a girl and just trying it once.

"Stop it!"

Everyone was thrown by who yelled this time. It was Neville. He was shaking fiercely beside Ginny and the portrait of the fat lady.

"Will you just stop it?" he said quieter. "We shouldn't be arguing or fighting at a time like this." He said.

"Neville is right." Ginny said. "Now, with all this crazy stuff going on, we can't all fall apart."

"What's this _we _business you're yammering about." Ron asked. "She," pointing to Zephyris, "just got here and she's daughter to the enemy."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. But it was too late. The damage had been done and it was now very obvious to Zephyris why she didn't fit. They must know about her father's connection with the Dark Lord and therefore assume that she's a death eater in training too.

"You bastards…" Zephyris sniffed. "You bloody bastards!" She screamed at Harry and Ron. She tore off down the stairs, her long dark hair floating behind her.

"Way to go, guys!" Hermione huffed as she ran after Zephyris. Ginny and Neville gave Harry and Ron disapproving looks before going back into the common room.

"Way to go, you git." Ginny muttered to Ron as she closed the portrait.

The fat lady looked down at the two. "Coming in or going out?" s he asked. "hurry up because I don't' have time for your little dramas."

The two boys glared and the fat lady. "Come on, Harry." Ron said. "Let's go get something to eat."

Zephyris's grey eyes were blurred with tears making it hard to navigate the halls of students and teachers.

_The first day.._ she thought. _The first flipping day! Nothing goes right for me!_ Her feet took her out of the school and across a long open bridge that seemed to be held together by magic. It expansed over a deep chasm covered in grass and jutting rocks. The wind danced in and out of the bridge's opened sides, pulling her hair about. She bent over and rested her arms on the railing and her head on her arms, staring down at a trickle of stream that flowed at the very bottom of the chasm. Large heavy tears sprinkled the railing and fell beyond, joining the gentle bubbling brook.

"Zephyris?" said a voice to her right. Zephyris didn't look up but knew it was Hermione. The bushy haired girl took a place beside Zephyris on the railing. "Are you alright?"

Snape's daughter let out a short chuckle. "Wonderful," she said sarcastically as she sniffed and wiped her eyes on a handkerchief.

"Don't be like that, Zephyris." Hermione said. "I'm not here to argue with you."

Zephyris sighed. "I know…" she sniffed again. "I guess I'm just a little on the defensive." From somewhere deep in her book bag, Pen climbed out and began clawing up her robes. Zephyris reached down and gave the little ferret a boost up. "How can you stand to be around him?" she asked Hermione. "Is he always like that?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, no," she began. "Not always. You see, Harry's suffered some loss recently and he's taking it hard. I guess it's a complicated story that's not really my place to tell."

"oh, his whole losing his parent's thing? I think we all know that one."

Hermione looked at Zephyris stonily. "You sound like your father." She said.

Zephyris looked down at her ferret who was trying to rummage in her cloak pockets. "I'm sorry…I know he can be…well…he can be a jerk. A real jerk. But Hermione, he's all I've got. And when Harry insulted him, I just kind of came unglued inside. Hermione," the grey eyed girl turned to Hermione. Her face was clouded in sadness and worry making her usually gentle eyebrows furrow and her dreamy eyes look dull and desolate. "Hermione, if something was to happen to him, I'd be all alone! I wouldn't have anyone! I'm so worried all the time about—" she stopped herself and put her face in her handkerchief.

"About what?" Hermione urged.

Zephyris sniffed and leaned close to Hermione, whispering in her ear, "About his work with the Order." Hermione pulled back and looked at Zephyris.

"What do you know about that?" Hermione asked.

"Not much because he keeps me in the dark. For my own good, he says. But I know that he's in a precarious spot. That's why no one knows I'm alive!" she cried as she burst into fresh tears. Hermione put her arm around the sobbing girl.

"Come on." She said gently. "Try to calm yourself." Zephyris turned and threw her arms around Hermione, sobbing hard. "It's going to be alright Zephyris." She said to the crying girl. "It's going to get better. You'll see."

"And to top it off," zephyris said shakily, pulling away from Hermione. Pen popped her ferrety head out of Zephyris's cloak pocked, gasping for air. "He wont even tell me who my mother is." Zephyris smoothed out Hermione's hair where she had been crying.

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

"Search me," replied the raven haired girl. "He either changes the subject or tells me some lie. She died, she didn't want me and she couldn't stand having a family, crap like that. He doesn't even know, I don't think. She was probably a muggle, you know? Doesn't want to bring it up with all this You-Know-Who fuss."

"Well if she is a muggle, it doesn't matter, right?"

Zephyris shook her head, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. "It doesn't matter to me." She said, "I don't care if she's muggle, wizard, squib, or whatever. I just wish I had her with me."

"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

Zephyris nodded, "yeah, I think I'm good…but what about Harry and Ron?" Pen climbed up from her pocket and settled onto her shoulder, looking at Hermione.

"I'll try to talk some sense into them. You have to understand that Ron will back Harry no matter what. They're best mates. And right now Harry is hurting. He lost someone close to him."

Zephyris's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh wait, I remember my father mentioning this. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather."

"That's right." Hermione said.

"That's sad. His only family, well aside from his aunt, uncle, and cousin."

Hermione scowled. "They're terrible people. They treat him horribly. Why, last Christmas, they sent him half a q-tip and a paper clip."

"I'd say it's the thought that counts but I dare say that doesn't apply, eh?"

"exactly." Hermione scratched Pen's ear. "So he's feeling horrible. He feels empty, lost, and stressed. I'm not making excuses for him. I'm just trying to give you an insight. I mean, he saw Sirius struck down. You read about what happened at the Ministry last spring, right?"

"I did. Read about it. Heard about it from my father. You all saw some wicked action." Zephyris folded her handkerchief.

"It was crazy. Curses flying, everything just going mad." Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "And things are only going to get worse, you know?"

Zephyris nodded and looked down at Pen. "yeah…I know. I think I'll try to apologize this evening.'

"It couldn't hurt." Hermione replied. "Come on. We'll be late for our next class."

**_Whew! They just keep getting longer! ^_^() Again, comments and helpful criticism are most welcome! Please dont' pick apart my lore or my magic science. heheeee ^_~ ch 5 coming soon!**_


	5. Care of Magical Creatures

**_Hello everyone! It's Chapter Five and I must say, this is the lamest chapter I've written so far. I was just kind of writing myself into a dead end in that first day of school and I didn't realize it till five pages later. ;_; *shrug* Live an learn. So fair warning, this chapter is the lame and is just a care of magical creature's lesson. Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe isn't mine. /sigh.**_

It was far in the afternoon when Zephyris had her last class. Her shoes carried her along as she traipsed across the field, down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where a large paddock was. To her left, someone was skipping towards her, whitish blond hair flying everywhere.

"Hullo Zephyris Snape!" called a girl with a blue and bronze tie. Zephyris paused to wait for the girl who knew her name. "Well, you're a fast walker!" the blonde said as she came up beside Zephyris.

"Um" Zephyris started, "do, I…I don't mean to be rude but, have we met?"

The blonde began walking. "No. I just remember your name from the sorting. I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna looked at Zephyris and gave her a wide illuminating smile. Her necklace of bottle caps jounced around her thin neck as they plodded through the grass. "I'm in Ravenclaw."

"I kind of figured with the blue tie." Zephyris replied. "Lovegood…oh you were with Hermione and the others last spring in the ministry!"

Luna nodded, "that I was! We saw the most interesting things there!" she said in a very cheery tone. "I thought you may have recognized my last name because my father is the editor of the Quibbler."

"Ah, that's right." Zephyris nodded. "I knew your last name sounded familiar."

"Have you read it? We have a new 3D issue!" She pointed to some loud looking glasses perched on her head. "We tried smell-o-read but the nose plugs were uncomfortable and any charms we used just made the shops smell horrible."

Zephyris chuckled. "Sounds like a conundrum."

"Well have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Read the Quibbler?"

"Once or twice." Zephyris told her. "I've seen them but I don't really get a chance to read them."

"Well lucky you!" Luna said, "I always have an extra copy!" Luna shoved a brightly colored magazine wrapped in cellophane at Zephyris. "The glasses are inside the cellophane! You're going to love it!"

Zephyris took the magazine and gave it a glance. "101 ways to get rid of Kippulty Bandongers?"

"They are awful little creatures who like to steal shoelaces and hot water."

Zephyris slid the magazine in her book bag. "They sound dreadful." She replied with a stifled giggle as they finally made their way to the paddock. A very tall, well that was an understatement. A downright huge man was standing in the paddock with what looked to be a great handsome hippogriff. The large bearded man was flinging dead ferrets by their tails into the awaiting beak of the silvery beast. Zephyris removed Pen from her pocket and put her inside her book bag where it was safer. The very large man tossed the last of the ferrets into the hippogriff's beak and then walked over.

"Hello there Luna!" he said smiling. He looked at Zephyris. "And you must be Professor Snape's daughter?"

"Yes sir." She said giving a quick curtsey. "I'm Zephyris Snape." She glanced around. Neville was running down as well as a few other Ravenclaw girls and a Hufflepuff boy.

"well good to meet yeh." Hagrid said to her. "come on then!" he called to the students still walking down. "Hurry up now!" When all of the students finally arrived, Hagrid did a quick roll check and then looked them over. "I must admit, I expected more." He looked at Neville. "What about yer housemates? None o' them?"

Neville shook his head. "Just me. Well Zephyris too."

"Right right…" Hagrid mumbled. "Well I guess we better be off then! I've got some great things planned for us this year but first, I'll be needin' yer help feeding the hippocampus. Who knows what a hippocampus eats?"

Zephyris and Luna's hands were in the air immediately. "Luna, give me something." Hagrid said, "then Zephyris."

Luna nodded, "Usually they eat kelp and grass."

"Very right! Ten points to Ravenclaw. Zephyris?"

Zephyris began. "While that is true because hippocampus will eat vegetation, they will also eat fish and octopi. They're omnivores. They'll consider a humanoid if they feel threatened or are in dire need of food."

"Well said! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid grabbed a few buckets of what smelled like fish and reeds. "We'll be feeding two hippocampi that were rescued and brought here. They're rare, being freshwater and all, and are much less aggressive than their salt water cousins." He began making his way to the lake after shoving a bucket into the arms of the Hufflepuff student, a bucket to Neville, and a bucket to one of the Ravenclaws.

"How old are they, Professor?" Zephyris asked as she jogged up to where he walked.

"Youngins they are." Hagrid told her. "I suspect they were taken from their habitat to breed and be sold but they were being kept in terribly small tanks, the poor things."

"The lake is more than enough room for them, isn't it?" she asked.

Hagrid nodded as they came to the bank of the lake. There was a long pier there that had probably been magically erected for this lesson. It jutted out about a hundred feet, almost to the middle of the lake. "Definitely," he told Zephyris. "So, Snape's daughter, eh? Where've ya been? I've never heard of him havin' a daughter."

She shrugged forlornly. "I've been in Russia during the school year."

"Ah. Igor had been your, er, headmaster?"

"Well, not anymore. He's gone, you know."

"That he is. Not just a Dark Wizard. A bloody coward Dark Wizard."

"It's shameful."

"Aye, it is." Hagrid looked back at the students who were taking their time on the pier. "You all hurry up! You'll be needin to hear this!" They waited for everyone to catch up. "Alright, as I was saying to Zephyris, an adult hippocamp needs at least a half an acre that's twenty feet deep at the shallowest to thrive. We could have a whole herd of them here but since the giant squid also lives here, we'd probably safely have about six or seven. But since we have two, there shouldn't be no problems." Hagrid looked back to make sure everyone was keeping up. "can someone tell me the five distinguishing factors between a saltwater hippocamp and a freshwater?"

Again Zephyris and Luna's hand went up. Neville's did as well and so did the boy from Hufflepuff. Hagrid pointed at the Hufflepuff kid. "You, give me one."

"The skin color of the hippocampus is in the green and blue spectrum for the saltwater and in the brown and black for freshwater. Sometimes they'll have deep muddy greens in freshwater too. "

"Absolutely! Ten points to Hufflepuff! Neville, you?"

Neville shifted his bucket of fish and greenery slop. "Freshwater hippocampus's dorsals on their neck are not rigid like saltwaters and they don't have as many scales towards the dorsal. Most of the scales are on the bottom."

"Very good Neville. Another ten for Gryffindor." Hagrid stopped at the end of the pier. "Any of you Ravenclaws? No? Then Luna, go ahead."

Luna leaned over the railing to look in the inky depths. "Freshwater hippocamps have smaller webbing around their hoof area."

"Correct! Ten to Ravenclaw. I guess you're left Zephyris." Hagrid said as he set his bucket down. "Have at it."

"Freshwater hippocampi are amphibious. Their gills are located behind their front legs. Also if a hippocamp does have wings, which is rare, they will be large and useful in saltwater. They're usually small and decorative in the freshwater variety."

"Very good Zephyris. Twenty points! Now, everyone take grab a fish head or some lakeweed and come to the edge. Go ahead, just grab some. Alright, now these have been trained to come when a horn is blown. Mostly you just have to train them to come to a certain noise. The noise must be made underwater." Hagrid took a very long looking brass tube from his coat and bent far down to where the bottom edge was submerged. He took a deep breath and gave a great blow into the tube. Bubbles exploded from the tube and came to the surface. The sound was a dull noise but all was quiet soon after.

"Just give em a sec." Hagrid said. A few quiet moments passed then suddenly a horse's torso burst from the water. It was a shiny black color with silver flecks. It's mane was a long fin translucent fin that drooped to one side. "Ah, there's one. Where's yer buddy?" Hagrid said to the seahorse. Soon another horse torso burst up. This one was a deep hunter green and seemed to have black stripes. They sniffed at the food in the student's hand. "There, steady. Just hold it flat in your hand." Slowly the black one came up to Luna and gently took the ball of lakeweed in its mouth. Then the green one approached the Hufflepuff and took his fish.

"And that's pretty much it! After they've taken them from each of you and sniffed your hand, they'll know you and they'll know that you'll feed them. That way they're more likely to come to you and less likely to be defensive." Hagrid began tossing the contents of the buckets over the railing and the two hippocamps grazed. Occasionally one would swim up and sniff at a student.

"They're very friendly." Zephyris said as she sat with her legs dangling off the pier. The green hippocamp was knocking her feet around with its nose then nuzzling her hand.

"That they are. Young enough to benefit from people bein' good to em." Hagrid said. "Well we will have a schedule made. They are one of your responsibilities this year. Since there's so much security with you know who and all, you'll be in teams to feed them. Luna, pair with er…Hufflepuff, I'm sorry, I forget yer name. You two Ravenclaws will be paired, and Zephyris with Neville. " Hagrid picked up the buckets. "Zephyris and Neville, you'll be first. Come out and feed them tomorrow. Then Luna's team. Then you two." He said nodding at the two Ravenclaws. "You'll check off the day on the calendar in the paddock. Let's go back and I'll show you how to prepare their food." Hagrid began walking back across the pier with the students following after.

Zephyris walked alongside Neville. "Looks like we'll be spending more time together." She told him as they crossed the pier.

"I don't mind." He told her with a small smile. "Um…Are you feeling better?"

"Me? Oh, from earlier?" she asked. Zephyris ran her hand through her thick curls. "I'm fine." She said. "I guess I'm just homesick."

"For Durmstrang?" he asked.

"I guess." She replied. "Thanks for standing up for me though." She told him. Her mouth spread into a very bright smile. Neville's cheeks went slightly pink but he looked away before she could notice.

"Hey, us Gryffindor have to stick together." He mumbled through his sheepish smile.

Towards the end of the day, Zephyris was still trying to find the words to use with Harry. She'd seen him in the common room but he was busy with homework. Not even Hermione was able to talk with her. She tried to speak with him during dinner but he politely excused himself when she asked to speak with him. Later that evening in the common room he was so immersed with Ron in talking about the upcoming quidditch tryouts that she gave up and slumped down into a chair beside Hermione and Ginny who were doing homework at a table.

"So, nothing yet?" Hermione asked.

"No." Zephyris replied.

"Don't worry." Ginny said to her. "My brother is kind of a jack ass from time to time." She said.

"Your brother?" Zephyris asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"Oh that's right." Hermione laughed, slapping her forehead with her palm. "Zephyris, Ginny is Ron's younger sister. I keep forgetting you're new."

Zephyris said nothing but nodded. She took out a scroll that she'd been working on, a quill, and some ink and began writing. "I'm not going to worry about it anymore." She said. "I'm just going to do my work and keep my head down."

Ginny looked at Hermione then to Zephyris. "You know, " she said, "we can talk if you ever need it."

Zephyris looked up. "Thanks." She said with a smile. "Seriously, thanks." And the dove back into her homework.

For the remainder of the week she did just that. She kept her head down and did her work. During off periods she studied or tended to the hippocampi with Neville. During mealtimes she studied and usually ate alone. Even in the evenings in the common room she kept to herself. Neville mostly sat with her, Hermione engrossed in her own work, her prefect duties, or deep in conversation with Ron and Harry, but even then their conversations were mostly NEWTS and homework.

Nothing at all happened until Saturday morning at Quidditch Tryouts.

**_See? way lame. but ch 6 will be better! I promise! don't leaves meh!! XD **_


	6. Just a little resolution

**_Chapter six finally! It's a little better than the last one. I didn't really edit it as well as I should so it's kind of rough. I hope you like it!**_

Saturday was a big day for quite a few people. Quidditch Tryouts, which involved everybody, Professor Snape's detentions, which involved certain parties, and then the meeting with Professor Dumbledore, which was none of Zephyris's business but she knew about through some Extendable Ears Ginny had on hand.

She could hear Hermione pulling back her curtains in the next bed and did the same, too excited to stay in bed any longer.

"Good morning," Hermione said with a great yawn.

"Good morning to you!" replied the raven haired girl as she jumped out of bed and quickly began dressing. Hermione watched her as she dressed at the speed of light.

"Plans today, I assume?" she asked as she pulled some clothes out of her dresser.

Zephyris looked at her as she began tugging a pair of jeans on. "Oh yes! Oh yes oh yes." She said excitedly, zipping up. She shoved her feet in a pair of sneakers and tied them, her hands a blur.

"Care to share?" Hermione asked as she began moving faster too, "I dare say you're excitement is infectious."

"Well," Zephyris began. She tossed her hair up into a messy bun. "I get to spend time with my father today and I'm excited about that. Harry is meeting with Dumbledore, don't look shocked, we heard it on Ginny's extendable ears. And," She climbed up the side of her bed, reaching over the canopy. She pulled down a long black leather case and set it on the bed. It was the size and thickness of a guitar case except rectangular. In the center, towards the front was a small mirror, about the size of one's palm. It was circular and framed with bronze wirework that seemed to have sewn the mirror in.

Hermione walked over to her. "What is it?"

Zephyris lowered her full lips to the mirror and breathed warm air onto it, causing it to fog over. Then, with her fingers, she wrote her initials. The locks on the case sprung open and Zephyris looked at Hermione. "I spent years saving for this. Doing odd jobs here and there. But finally I saved enough to buy this last year while I was at Durmstrang." She opened the case and lying on a bed of red crushed velvet was a Snitch and the most beautiful broom Hermione had ever seen. It had a cherry wood handle with the words "Firebolt" etched in gold. Along the grip inlaid into the wood were tiny stars made of mother of pearl. The broom straws were all straight and painstakingly manicured. Every bit of the broom gleamed and shined. It seemed to light up the room. Lavender and Parvati, who had just gotten out of bed, joined Hermione and Zephyris in looking at the broom.

"Wow…" Lavender cooed, "that's beautiful."

"Wait!" Hermione looked at Zephyris, mildly ignoring Lavender who'd been trying to catch Ron's eye lately, "Are you going to try out?"

Zephyris nodded, smiling.

"But Harry is the seeker!" Parvati growled. "Best we've ever had!"

Zephyris turned to the girl, her mouth dropping into a frown. "No. I'm not playing seeker. This," she took the snitch from the case, "Is actually for Hermione." Zephyris put the snitch into Hermione's hand. "I forgot about it. It's a gift from, heh, you know." She winked at Hermione who had begun to blush furiously.

"Is that from Krum!?" Katie Bell yelled. She'd appeared from thin air. The four girls jumped.

"Yes." Zephyris said. The other girls began to chat animatedly amongst themselves and Zephyris closed the case.

"What position?" Hermione asked as she stowed the Snitch away somewhere safe.

"Beater or Chaser, I guess. Either way I can do alright. They had alternates in Durmstrang, in case someone couldn't play, and I was an alternate. I've done every field position in game, plus practices so I'm alright."

They walked down the stairs, leaving the locked broom and talking, giggling girls behind.

"Well your broom says you have more confidence than just being alright." Hermione told her. They stepped through the painting.

"No," the other girl said. "That just shows that I'll work hard for something." Zephyris told her. "You know what would be awesome but would never happen?" she asked Hermione, quickly changing the subject, "If my father would let you visit during the holidays. I think that—" her voice trailed off down the hall as they walked.

Soon after Harry and Ron climbed out of the painting.

"Don't be nervous." Harry said to Ron as they walked down the stairs. "You're going to do fine. I know it."

"Right," Ron replied, turning an early morning shade of green, "If I don't bung it up."

"Then don't bung it up." Harry said. "I think I'll pick alternates as well." They jumped the vanishing step. "That way if anything happens, you know, detention or you know who," he chuckled, "anything at all, the team will be prepared."

"Fine idea, mate." Ron said. "Hey, are you going to tell Dumbledore about Malfoy's prowling?"

"I'd love to if we had proof. Hermione's made it very clear that without proof, no one is going to care." Harry's face frowned. "I know, though, that something's up!" His hands ground themselves into the bottom of his jean pockets. "I just have to figure out what!"

"Who knows? But with security so high, there can't be much he can get away with."

Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes and we've never gotten away with anything…"

"That's not what I meant, Harry. I mean something vile. Something Draco would do."

Harry shrugged. "Hey, uh, Lavender. She's trying to get your attention all the time. What gives?"

Ron blushed. "I dunno. She's rather pretty and, well, Ginny's been teasing me about never kissing a girl. So, you know, I figured—"

Harry looked at him surprised, "you've never kissed a girl!" he exclaimed. A couple of first years shrieked at Harry's outburst and ran past.

"Shut it, will you!?" Ron growled. "I don't need the whole wizarding world knowing!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Harry said as he walked with Ron into the great hall.

Ron grumbled, "Sure…not for you…" but said nothing more on the matter. Katie had run up to Harry.

"Did you know," she started, then paused, "Good morning Ron!" she said cheerily, then resumed, "did you know that Zephyris is trying out?"

Harry pulled his head back. "Seriously? Is she good?"

Katie shrugged, "I dunno. She has a miraculous looking broom though. Of course that doesn't say much. Rumor is that she played with Krum in Durmstarang but I doubt it." She shrugged. "Oh, speaking of which, ask Hermione about the Snitch!" She winked and walked off. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"The snitch?" Ron echoed as they walked to where their friends sat. Harry looked at Zephyris who was sitting between Neville and Hermione. They were all laughing rather hard about something. So much so that Neville laughed up milk through his nose, sending them into even harder scores of laughter.

"You all seem cheery this morning." Harry said sitting down across from them with Ron. Zephyris quieted quickly, eyeing Harry warily. The bespectacled boy looked down at his plate then back to her. "Uh…I hear you're trying out for quidditch today." He said

With a great smile, Zephyris nodded. "yes!" she exclaimed, "I am!"

"Have you played much?" Harry began serving himself while Hermione told Ron the joke that Zephyris had told them.

For a moment, Zephyris was lost for words. It was startling that he was actually speaking to her civilly. "A little."

"Really? What positions?"

"A little of everything. They had an alternate system at Durmstrang. I played when people were gone. So I got game time and practice time."

Harry nodded, "So why didn't they give you a regular position?"

She sighed and pushed her locks over her shoulder. "Boobs, I'd imagine." Neville choked on his milk again. "are you ok, Nev?" Neville waved a dismissive hand at her as he reached for some napkins. She looked back at harry who was chuckling.

"So, because you're a girl?"

"oh yeah." She replied. "So many big burly guys. _ Ve don vant you to get hurt. _They told me. Which in my opinion is—"

"A bunch of bull!" Hermione finished for her.

Ron looked surprised. "Hermione!"

"What? It's true. They'd put her on as an alternate to practice and occasionally play. She ran the same risk! It's politics and sexism, I'm telling you!"

Zephyris skewered a sausage and brought it to her plate. "That could be it," she said, "but I could have also not been that good."

Harry picked up some toast thoughtfully. "Well, we'll see in a little while, wont we?"

"Indeed." Zephyris replied. "I bet you have a lot of people trying out today."

Ron looked a little queasy, "yeah, I bet."

Hermione looked over her book. "Don't worry Ron. We'll be in the stands cheering you on."

Ron sighed. "That makes me feel better. Hey, what's up with the snitch?"

Hermione blushed. "Just a present from a friend." she said. "That's all."

"Is it from Krum?"

Zephyris jumped in, "If you must know, it's the Snitch from the Quidditch World Tournament a few years ago. You remember, Bulgaria caught the snitch but the Irish still won?"

Ron looked at Hermione, his mouth agape. "That's bloody amazing! Can I see it?"

"Later, Ron." Hermione said diving back to her book.

Zephyris finished eating quickly then stood. "Well, I'll see you on the pitch!" she said energetically.

He looked at her. "Uh, yeah! See you in a bit." And she walked off.

"So," Neville said to harry. "Are you two still at odds?" It was a bold question for him but his voice was steady. Harry was taken back a little bit.

"What makes you ask that?"

"It's just that we spend a lot of time together in Hagrid's class for our project and such. We talk a lot and she does talk about how it bothers her that you two can't get along."

Harry looked at Neville for a moment, trying to think about what to say next. Ron jumped in for him. "Well, Harry's been busy, you know?"

"I can handle this Ron, thanks." Harry told his friend. "Well I have been busy but still…" he sighed, "I guess the whole she's Snape's daughter thing throws me off."

"Shouldn't it throw me off the most since I'm most afraid of him?" Neville countered.

"I don't think—"

"It should! But I don't care. You took a chance on me and you took a chance on Luna." Neville said sharply yet quietly to harry. Neville's hands shook slightly as he spoke. "Why not take a chance on her?"

Harry looked at Neville, his mouth agape and at a loss for words. "I…I…uh…"

"There is no good reason." Neville finished. "No good reason at all." Neville stood. "I've got plants to tend to. See you all later." And he left without another word.

Hermione, Ron, and harry sat in silence. The hum of everyone in the great hall speaking and eating surrounded them as they looked at each other. None of the three could believe that Neville had been so bold.

"Good for him!" Hermione finally said. "Good for him! And I couldn't agree more."

"Oh, come off it," Ron said to her. "Not now."

"No, no." she replied, "I wasn't going to say anything. I just—" she cut herself short, looking at harry. "Er, ar you alright?"

Harry nodded, wincing. His hand rubbed at his scar. "No, I'm fine. It's a headache."

They all spent a little more time in silence.

"Harry," Hermione finally said, "Are you going to Professor Slughorn's little tea party?"

"Party?" Ron said quickly, "what party?"

Hermione sighed and pushed around some eggs on her plate, "Just some silly get together he is having for certain students. I can't imagine it being any fun. Harry, are you going?"

"Wait, I wasn't invited." Ron continued.

"Consider yourself lucky. It should be boring. Harry, Ginny said she was going."

"Ginny was invited?" Ron yelled.

"Shut it!" Hermione hissed, "Yes she was. He saw her perform a bat boogey hex and evidently was impressed. Harry? Going?"

Harry nodded, "I suppose. When is it?"

"Tonight," she said, "Oh wait. You'll be with Dumbledore."

Harry nodded with a smile, "Oh yeah, that's right."

"Hold up, I'm going to be all alone this evening? You at a party, you with Dumbledore."

"Zephyris will be free tonight." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "No, part of the time she'll be with her dad and the other half, she'll be at Slughorn's."

Ron dropped his fork, "Her too?"

Hermione gave him a sidelong glance. "She _is_ a very talented witch. You've just been too busy wanting to hate her."

"I never said I wanted to hate her." Ron replied dejectedly.

Hermione stood, "well either way, you'll just have to figure out what to do on your own tonight." She picked up her book and turned to leave. "See you at tryouts. Good luck Ron." She smiled at him then left.

"I'm going to ask Dumbledore what he thinks about Zephyris's presence here."

"Why would he care?" Ron said around some eggs in his mouth.

"I dunno…I just feel strange around her. And not in a good way. She reminds me of…"

Ron looked at him, mid bite. "Of what?"

Harry shook his head then ran his fingers through his jet hair, "She makes me think of Sirius's death."

"oh…I'm sorry mate." Ron never knew what to say when Harry had that look on his face. That I'm-reliving-my-nightmares look. Hermione had told him to just be there for Harry but not exactly what to do. Ron, desperate to change the subject began talking. "You know, I think while you and everyone else is gone, I might try to chat up Lavender. What do you think?"

Thankful for change in subject, Harry smiled, "I think that be interesting. Have you talked to Hermione about it?"

Ron's red eyebrows crinkled. "Why on earth for? She's not my mum. Speaking of which I hope she remembers to send my pajamas."

"Hermione?" Harry asked, utterly confused.

"No, My mum! What would Hermione be doing with my pajamas?" Ron pushed his plate away. "Well, it's now or never. I'm going to get ready."

"I'll go with you." Harry said as he stood. He followed Ron who was babbling on about the reasons he should chat up Lavender but Harry wasn't really listening. His mind was awash with thoughts of Sirius dying, of standing over Bellatrix and wanting so badly to make her suffer, of Zephyris and how she made him so uncomfortable, and lastly of Draco. What was he doing? What was he up to? Could he get Zephyris to find out since her father was head of Slytherin?

"And so I think that I should give it a go. You know. If anything just to get snogged." Ron said as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch.

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron turned and looked at harry. "It's not that brilliant. It's just my love life."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No, not you. I mean we should ask Zephyris to get information on Malfoy from Snape!"

Ron looked to the side, thinking it over. "I dunno, mate. I highly doubt she'd be willing to give us any information."

Harry wracked his brains. "Well she might. I mean, if we, hey! What if I put her on the team!"

Ron gave harry an aghast look. "Harry, that wouldn't be fair! What if she stinks? I mean, everyone would notice that you're trying to get on someone's good side. Maybe hers. Maybe Snape's. Either way, it would look wrong. Plus, what if she STINKS?!"

"In that case, let's hope she doesn't….Oh my god…" Harry was stopped short at the sight of a crowd gathered in the pitch. Ginny was running up to them, her face beaming with excitement. Harry felt his heart jump a little at the sight of her. "What's all this?" he asked her.

She grinned. "They're here to try out!" Harry shot her a confused look. "Well they all think you're the chosen one! You're kind of famous. Even more than before." She laughed. "This is going to be brutal!"

Harry smiled at her. "Um…yeah!" he said. He made his way to the middle of the crowd. As he did, he noticed that a lot of the people there weren't even in his house. "Excuse me!" he yelled, trying to quiet the hopefuls. They didn't yield. "EXCUSE ME!" He yelled again, this time with his wand to his throat, amplifying his voice. Everyone froze and looked to him. He reversed the charm and continued in his regular voice.

"Thank you all for coming out. I will start by asking that if you are not in Gryffindor, please leave. That doesn't even make any sense!" Many people started walking off, taking places in the stands or the sidelines to watch. "Now the rest of you, get in groups of five. You'll be flying around the pitch. What? You don't' have a broom? You don't either!?" Harry said to various students. "If you don't have a broom, you'll have to wait for those who do!" He said. Harry caught sight of Zephyris walk up to a first year and offer the younger student her broom.

"It's ok. You can use it." Zephyris said to the younger girl.

"No..no. It's alright." The other girl looked scared.

"Have you flown before?"

"No…"

"Then maybe you should try next year, huh?" Zephyris suggested. The girl nodded and ran off. Zephyris offered to a few other students until a second year took her offer. A few other players were taking lead from her and trying to get younger students to fly. Without trying, they all weeded out at least half of that group. Next was the actual flying.

"Two laps." Harry said. "Groups of five. Ok. You five," he pointed at a group of young student, "go!" They all took off at the speed of Christmas. Slow. Tedious. Harry sighed as he watched them go. Ten minutes later he called them down and dismissed them. Groups flew around and harry dismissed more poor flyers.

Zephyris mounted up with another grouped up with three shaky looking flyers and Ginny.

"Hey there, new kid." Ginny teased as they mounted up.

Zephyris smiled as Harry gave them the queue to start. "Now you can say hi to my back!" she yelled to Ginny as she shot forward. The crowd gasped as Zephyris and Ginny chased each other around the pitch at break neck speed. Harry watched as Zephyris would taper her speed just slightly to let Ginny catch up, then speed off again, leaving her behind. A few times Ginny caught up and it seemed as if she would overtake Zephyris but somehow, leaning lower to her broom , Zephyris pulled ahead. As they rounded for lap two, Harry noticed Snape sitting in the stands, alone. He was watching the two students fly. Harry could make out a small scowl on his face. Harry smirked and turned his attention back to Ginny and Zephyris who were fast coming to stopping points. They were practically in a dive, racing to be the first one to touch down. Ginny and Zephyris grinned at each other in competitive bliss as they bolted to the ground.

Suddenly Zephyris felt something blunt strike her in the back hard. She was knocked forward on her broom. Ginny turned to see what happened then feigned left just in time to dodge an out of control broom. Zephyris pulled her broom up quickly, just before she was to fly head long into the ground. Her toes drug across the grass and she fell off of her broom, rolling across the lawn. She came to a stop, broom still in hand. Ginny landed beside her and knelt down.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked as Zephyris sat up.

"Who can't control their broom?" Zephyris yelled. She held up a battered looking cleansweep that had been sitting just left of where she crashed. Ginny helped Zephyris up as a third year walked up to reclaim his broom. "I don't know how you managed to not get hurt," Zephyris said, "but you should not be allowed to ride." Zephyris shoved the broom at the kid and limped off. Harry ran up to her.

"Are you alright? I saw that run away broom just come out of now where and knock you square on the back!" he exclaimed. He reached out with the hem of his undershirt and dabbed at her lip. It was swollen and bleeding.

"Ow! Stop that." She replied, pushing his hands away. "I'm alright. I managed not to kill myself. Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny nodded, "oh yeah. I'm fine. I managed to dodge it."

Out of nowhere, appeared Snape. "Zephyris." He said as he pushed the students out of the way. "This is why I told you not to come try out." He took her face in his hand and surveyed the damage. "It's not bad." He pulled his wand out and muttered an incantation, mending her lip.

"Father, I'm fine." She said, twisting out of his grip. Her face was red.

"Alright, come back to the castle with me."

"But I've got to finish the try out."

Snape took her by the shoulders to guide her off the field, "I'm sure after that, you're not making it to the next round."

Harry came up beside him, "are you kidding? That was a great bit of flying!" he said to Zephyris. "I want you to stay!"

"No," Snape said, "I think she should come into the castle for a look over."

Zephyris pulled away. "I said I was fine!" she snapped. Everyone went silent as father and daughter squared off. "I am going to stay down here and finish the try outs. I'm not a quitter."

Snape glared at her. "Do as you wish." He growled. "I will be waiting for you on the grounds to discuss your little bout of insubordination!" With that, he walked off towards the castle, robes billowing.

She glared after him. "Ugh! He lives to embarrass!" she said as she turned back to the pitch. Harry smirked. Then rounded up the next few groups. Zephyris and Ginny took a sideline seat.

"Is he always like that?" Ginny asked as they watched other groups fly.

Zephyris sighed and leaned back on the grass. "Well…I dunno. I couldn't really tell you because this is probably the most time we've ever spent together. Even at home, we're just doing our own thing."

"That must suck. Though I wouldn't mind time alone in my house."

"A lot of family?"

"Loads. And we live in this crazy little house. It's madness. Cozy madness." Ginny chuckled. "It's home!"

Zephyris smiled and looked off in the stands. She caught a glimpse of Neville sitting with Hermione and Luna. He waved down to her and she waved back.

"So what's that all about?" Ginny asked.

"What?"

"Neville."

Zephyris picked at some blades of grass. "We hang out a lot. He's really more brilliant that people give him credit."

Ginny smiled, "yeah, I mean, is there anything going on between you two?"

"aside from being friends? Not really."

"But you go off to the lake in the evenings."

Zephyris laughed. "oh that's just for a class project. We feed the Hippocamps."

"ah, I see. Well he's a really nice guy."

"I know."

"So don't hurt him." Ginny finished as she stood. She offered her hand to Zephyris to stand.

"I couldn't see myself doing that." Zephyris replied. She took Ginny's hand and the redheaded girl hoisted her up.

"Good. Now let's go and do some drills. I can hear harry yelling for us."

The rest of the tryouts were different drills and then keeper hopefuls saving goals. Zephyris felt her drills went well and when it came to hitting the quaffle into the goal, she got them all. At the end of the day, she found herself being a part of the Gryffindor team as one of their Chasers. She had excepted to be an alternate but was thrilled when her name was called.

"Now those are my decisions! I don't' want to hear it!" Harry yelled over angry students. "We'll start practicing this week. Good job all of you!"

Finally Zephyris felt herself being a part of something and not an outcast. She saw Ginny kiss Dean briefly but turned away to find Neville in front of her.

"Congratulations!" he cried as he shook her shoulder. "You were great!"

She beamed. "Thanks! I can't believe I did it!"

"I can." He replied as he gave her a quick hug. Zephyris froze a bit, not knowing what to make of it but hugged him back anyway. Ron came up.

"hey!" he said, "let's go get some butterbeers and celebrate a little!" They all made their way back to the castle. Once the got there, Zephyris saw her father walking to her.

"Aw hell…I've got to go." She said as she bid her new friends goodbye.

"Why?" Harry asked.

She just shook her head. "Trust me. I've got to go right now."

"See you in the common room." He said as she walked off. Her footsteps were quiet across the stone walkway as she approached her father.

"I know. I'm in trouble." She said as she stood before him. Snape said nothing for a moment as he looked down at his daughter. She had pieces of grass in her tousled hair and a bit of dried blood on her teeshirt .

"You look a mess." He finally said as he pulled a bit of grass from her hair.

"I was playing quidditch." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I know. I saw." He looked towards the doors that lead inside and to the Slytherin dungeons. "Walk with me." He said as he began taking strides to the door. Zephyris followed. They entered and began meandering down the halls. "Zephyris, I'm not angry with you. In fact, I'm somewhat proud of your performance."

"You saw the rest of it?"

"I watched from the castle. I didn't know you were so good." He said to her. "It makes me regret your placement into Gryffindor even more."

She smiled at him.

"Unfortunately, I am worried."

"Of what? I won't get too hurt."

"No." he said, cutting her off, "not of you getting hurt in that silly game. I'm worried about you getting more publicity that what's safe."

"that's silly. It's just quidditch."

"I know, Zephyris, but the more you're out there, the more someone will be able to find you. Namely the dark lord. I still must…" he paused then uttered the muffliato charm. "I still must, "he continued whispering, "explain to him why you are here, alive, and not on his side."

"Are you on his side?" she asked.

Snape stop walking and faced her in the deserted corridor that lead to his quarters. He looked at her with a hard gaze. "I am not." He told her. "My job is complicated." He continued. "There is so much uncertainty for your safety due to my job. Pretending to be helping the dark lord so I can be in his favor to get information. Being cruel to everyone here to keep up the façade. Well, that's not that hard. But if he finds you or if anyone else finds you, they will use you too."

"What If I want to be used?" she asked. "What if I want to help?"

"Your occulmency is just as shoddy as Potter's. You would be like an open book to him." He told her.

"Teach me!"

"No!" he yelled. She shrank back. Severus sighed and put an arm around her, walking her into his quarters. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't think that would work. He…" Snape closed the door to his dark apartment. He lit the lamps, revealing his small sitting room. Zephyris threw herself on the couch. "Look. There is a plan." He said. "I'm revealing this to you because you may need to know."

"Alright."

"But you must not breathe a word to anyone!" he said as he sat beside her.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I do." Snape said. He patted her leg. "Alright, you know Draco Malfoy. I've seen you speaking to him in class. He has been entrusted by the Dark Lord to carry out a task. What task, I cannot tell you." He said. "But it is a grave task. I've promised his mother I'd protect him at all costs from the Dark Lord. He is refusing my help."

"Alright…" Zephyris said. She took a deep breath. "How can I help?"

"You can't." Snape said. "I just need you to stay away from him."

"First stay away from Harry, now stay away from Draco."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I don't care about Harry." He spat. "That boy just gets on my nerves! I need you to stay far away from Draco. Be kind to him. Be polite to him. Don't get close to him. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Very good." Snape leaned back on the couch. "I'll be leaving during Christmas time." He said. "I know it's far off but I just needed to tell you. I feel guilty."

Zephyris sat cross legged, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Why?"

"Unsavory work, I assure you." He said to her.

She nodded. "This is off subject but can you tell me something." She said. "Don't get mad when I ask. It's a curiosity."

"Ask."

She twirled some of her hair. "Aside from the fact that he can be self important, why do you hate Harry?"

Snape frowned. "I actually have a list in my desk…"

She smiled, "I'm serious."

"I am too." He replied giving her a rare smile.

"No really."

Snape sighed, "Zephyris, it's not that simple…no, well yes it is. I…." he looked at her then looked away. "Back when I was a child and a student, I knew his parents. I loved his mother. She was one of my only true friends." He told her. His face looked sad. "and his father was a complete bastard. Haughty, self important, spoiled, cruel." He shifted in the couch. "And he…" Snape paused for a moment. "well, he bullied me, Zephyris. He and his friends were constantly cruel to me. Lily, Harry's mother, always stood up for me and while it warmed my heart for her to take up for me, it was also embarrassing. Emasculating. One afternoon, during one of their taunting tirades, I lost it. I shouted something vile to her and we were never friends again."

"What did you say?"

"I called her a mudblood."

Zephyris gasped. "That is bad."

"Very." Snape replied. "Very much indeed. "I lost all chance with her and she went on to marry him. I'm not saying it's the best reason but I see so much of his father in him. Sometimes I see myself too and it makes me think of her and it hurts me."

"That's no reason to hate him."

Snape smiled weakly at her. "I don't hate harry." He said. "I hate his father. He just reminds me of his father."

"Have you told him this?"

"No!" Snape snapped. "This is none of his business. In fact, it's none of yours either." He cursed himself inwardly for revealing all this to her. Quickly he pointed his wand at her. "Obliviate." Her silver eyes went out of focus for a moment. "I'm sorry, Zephyris." He whispered as her eyes came back into focus.

"So why? Why do you hate him?" her memory was altered to right before his initial answer.

Snape sighed. "Because he doesn't know how to follow rules, thinks he's special, and reminds me of his father who was less than humble."

She nodded mulling it over. "Oh. Well, I can understand that." She stood. "I need to get back to my house now. They're waiting, I'm sure."

Snape smiled at her. "I'm glad you're fitting in here despite some of the people you have to hang out with."

"They're not that bad. It wouldn't hurt you to be slightly kinder."

Snape walked her out of the door. "And lose this bastard mystique? No, I think not." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "Are you coming back tonight to help me gather ingredients?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Goodbye."

Zephyris hugged her father. "Bye bye." She said and she left him there. Snape watched his daughter walk off. He hated himself for tearing into her memory like that. It was necessary. There were things he just didn't want her to know. It was just so easy to speak with her sometimes. He looked at the dark mark on his forearm. The snake was dark against his pale skin and twisted into the skull. With a sigh, he closed the door, retreating into his small quarters.

Robes billowing behind her, Zephyris ran all the way to her house common room, stopping only to thank Professor McGonagall who had congratulated her. She skidded to a stop in front of the painting and said, "Rigamarole!" then entered into the common room. Her team mates were all hanging around the main table, laughing and talking, drinking butterbeers. Ginny ran up to Zephyris and shoved a bottle into her hand.

"He didn't yell at you too much, did he?" She asked as she drug Zephyris to the table with everyone else. There was a small group of dejected students sulking to the side, glaring at the people who were chosen to play.

"Nah, not really. He actually wanted to congratulate me and to see if I was going to help him collect ingredients tonight."

"You mean you're not going to Slughorn's little get together?"

Zephyris shrugged. "No, I decided to pass. I wanted to spend some time with my father and since somebody," she shot a look at Harry, "is skipping out on detention," she looked back at Ginny, "I get to spend a little time with him."

Harry shrugged, "It's not my fault I have extra lessons."

Zephyris smirked, "Damn the luck, huh?" She told him as Ron and lavender whisked by. "They seem to be getting along well." She said to Ginny as they watched Ron wrap himself around Lavender.

"I know. It's disgusting." Hermione said before Ginny could reply. She took her book and made her way up the stairs to the dormitory. Zephyris made to follow her but Ginny stopped her.

"Give her a moment. Sometimes she just needs to be alone. We'll go talk to her in a little while."

Zephyris nodded, still looking at the door where Hermione disappeared. "right… oh, harry!" she turned to Harry. "Um, could I have a word in the hall?" Harry looked at her, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Sure. Uh, yeah let's go." He put his drink down went to the passage way in the wall. Zephyris followed him as everyone in the room was whistling and cat calling.

"Oh shut it!" Zephyris called over her shoulder. "It's about his detention!" the remaining Gryffindors began chuckling and talking amongst themselves as the doorway closed.

Harry looked at her as she climbed out. "Is this really about detention? Because he said I could make it up tonight."

"What? Oh, that? No. No that's not what I wanted to talk about. I was just trying to shut them up." She wrung the sleeve of her robes. "Uh…Thanks for, um, choosing me for your team. I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me." He said. "You're amazing. I'm really surprised that they didn't put you on in Durmstrang, despite…well despite you being a girl. I mean, Katie and Ginny alone are proof that it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, well thanks anyway. I mean, we got off to a rocky start, you know?"

Harry looked away and sighed, his cheeks going pink slightly. "Yeah, I know. Zephyris I'm really—"

"No let me. I need to."

Harry shook his head. "No it was me. You just don't understand." He leaned on the wall and slid down till he was sitting. Zephyris sat by him. "I've been going through some really tough times."

"Hermione kind of alluded to some of what's been going on for you. The prophet and the quibbler kind of fill in the rest."

"Well there's stuff that the prophet and the quibbler don't know." He told her. "I lost someone very close to me last spring." He said.

"I know." Zephyris pulled out the album locket. She opened it and flipped to Sirius's picture then she handed it to him. "He was your godfather. My dad told me."

Harry stared down at Sirius who stared back at him, smiling coolly, draped across a chair. Sirius looked young. Maybe in his early twenties.

"Where did you get this picture? It seems like it's really old. I know you said you collected snippets and stuff but this picture looks like it could have come from their family album." Harry asked.

"I dunno. I found it in my trunk before I left to Hogwarts. I haven't shown it to anyone. Not even my father. I'd been trying to get the picture out so I could give It to you, you know, like a peace offering, but I can't figure out what kind of charm does it. It's magically stuck."

"Wait, you found this whole thing? Its' not yours?"

"Well, yes. I mean, it's mine now. I've actually tried to lose it twice and it keeps reappearing in my trunk. Curious."

Harry looked at the pictures. "Oh that's Tonks. And, I don't' know who this is. Phinneas Nigellus. You know, these are all people who are related to the Blacks." He looked at sirius's picture again. "You're not related to the Blacks, are you?"

She shrugged. "Probably not. I mean, I have no idea who my father is but I doubt there's anyone in the Black family who," she shuddered, "_made it_ with my dad. Just the thought of my father uh…getting it on, makes me a little queasy."

"You and me both." He closed the small album and gave it back to her. "It doesn't talk to you or anything, does it?"

"Nope. It just refuses to be lost. It must be some sort of wacky charm. Who knows?" She took it from him and put it back in her pocket. "Look, I'm seriously sorry for calling you a bastard and everything. I meant it though, when I said that I was looking forward to meeting you. I really did want to prove that you're not as much of a jerk as he says you are. And I don't think you are. I just think, like Hermione said, you're just really going through some stuff. Big stuff."

He smiled. "You said you'd be able to handle it."

"I said a lot of crap." She told him. "Who knows?"

"Well I'm sorry too." He said. "I wasn't exactly welcoming when you arrived." He put his hand out to her. "Friends?"

She took his hand and shook it. "Friends." She leaned back on the wall for a second. "you know, he doesn't really hate you, I don't think."

Harry shrugged, "Right."

"No seriously. I think you and he have more in common than you think. I think that's why you don't get along. You know, in that two sides of the same coin kind of way."

Harry said nothing for a second then looked at her. "Hey, I've got a question for you."

"what?"

"What is Malfoy up to?" harry asked. He surprised himself at his lack of tact.

Zephyris jerked back a little. "What in the world do you know about that?"

"He _is_ up to something?"

"No, that's not what I said." She told him. _Think fast! _ She told herself. _Crud! He would ask this just after my father made me promise not to tell._ "I just meant, what do you care about that stupid boy?"

"He said, well I overheard him, he said he had a task. There's something the dark lord wants him to do, I think." Harry told her. He began telling her all his speculations and thoughts on the subject. Zephyris listened and began to relax. He actually knew more about it than she did. She was releaved that she didn't have to make something up. "and that's why I think something's up with him."

"To be honest," she told harry, "I'm supposed to stay away from him. I was told to be cordial and civil but aside from that, stay far away."

"Now that's curious." Harry told her. "Why would you have to say away?"

"For my own good, I'd suppose." She said. "My father didn't elabora—" She clapped her hands over her mouth. She'd said too much.

"What does he know about it?"

"I dunno!" She said quickly. Harry turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Zephyris this is important! What does he know?"

"I seriously don't know!" She said shaking his arms off. "Look, you can't tell anyone that he told me not to go around Draco. Please!"

"But why?"

Zephyris shook her head, "I really don't know. Probably because of Draco's family being death eaters. He probably wants me out of the way so nothing happens. I think he's right. We should stay far away from him."

Harry watched her almost fall to pieces in front of him. Something about it must have unnerved her. "Hey," he said as he patted her shoulder, "Calm down. You know, that makes sense."

She put her head in her hands. "You think he's really awful, don't you?"

"Your father? I…" Harry hesitated. He didn't want to start arguing with her now that they were actually on speaking terms. "I don't know…you have to admit he is hard to deal with."

"Oh I know that." She said. "but you think he's' in league with the dark lord, right?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Sometimes I think that." He said. It was best to be truthful.

Zephyris turned to him. "Well he's not. He's doing all he can to help the Order. I know nobody likes him but he's a brilliant man! He's doing everything he can to help you, Harry."

Harry nodded. He had heard all this before but something told him, something deep down in his gut, said don't trust him. "You know, we're going to have to agree to disagree on this one." He held up a hand as she made to argue with him. "My thoughts on your father don't' reflect my thoughts on you. I don't' think you're evil or anything. Plus…" he chuckled. "Plus, I've been treating you how he treats me."

"How's that?"

"Way back when our fathers went here, my dad wasn't exactly kind to yours. He bullied him. I think your dad resents that and takes it out on me. I was more or less doing the same thing. Snape bullies me and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Harry. I don't want you guys to think that you can't trust me or that I'm going to go running to my dad. McGonagall said that my house is my family when I'm here."

Harry stood and helped Zephyris up. "When we should start acting like it, huh?" he looked at the portrait. "Rigamarole" The fat lady swung open. "Let's put this behind us and start fresh. How bout it?"

"Sounds good to me, captain my captain." She saluted him as she went in and for the next few hours till everyone had to go their separate ways for their activities, felt more at home than she'd felt anywhere.

*_*I hope you enjoyed Ch 6! Ch 7 in progress! ^_^**_


End file.
